


十年以後 10 years later

by Minirain



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 36,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27536626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minirain/pseuds/Minirain
Summary: 諾茵當初選擇的不是薩古斯，然而她的丈夫遇刺身亡，她一個人帶著遺腹子生活。分開十年之後，再遇舊情人…What if Noin did not go with Zechs....Noin’s husband was assassinated and she lived by herself with a posthumous child. After ten years of separation, Zechs met her again...** English version is available at the bottom**
Relationships: Zechs Merquise/Lucrezia Noin
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

薩古斯坐在咖啡店內已經半小時了。跟「舊友」約會，他可不想遲到。點了杯特濃咖啡，手指無意識的在搞動著湯匙，目光投向落地玻璃窗外的日內瓦小街道風光。長長的金髮早已削短，由戰士的服飾換上白領衫、棕啡色的西褲，肩上撘著稍深褐色的外套，已經三十五歲了，正值盛年的男人，看起來越有味道。

鈴鈴…

咖啡店大門的小叮噹因客人進入而響起鈴聲。薩古斯轉向聲音。

穿上淡粉藍色外套，配上湖水綠色百褶裙的女士走到他面前，向他友善的微笑。她身邊還跟著一位五、六歲的小女孩。

「很久沒見面了。」女士面上掛著平穩的笑容。

「是…」將近慢了半刻才回應，薩古斯也回報一笑，「妳看來還是老樣子。」是啊，她看來跟以前一模一樣，歲月彷彿不曾在她臉上留有任何痕跡，只是，她的打扮跟從前有很大分別。是如此的溫文，如此的優雅。

就像是為了彌補從前失去女性打扮的光陰似的，原本短小的頭髮被留長及肩，並且優雅的倦曲著。加上她本來就漂亮標緻的臉蛋，和那天生獨有的貴族氣質，她已經地地道道成為一個「淑女」了。

「露伊絲。」她向身邊的小女孩示意。

小女孩靈敏的眼睛轉向他，對他笑了︰「叔叔你好。」

「很可愛的女孩子，妳叫露伊絲？」薩古斯眨了眨眼，笑著讚美道。他內心也真心的為女孩子的漂亮而讚嘆。不愧是她的女兒，跟她長很一個模樣，尤其跟她小時候…

他轉向女士︰「她跟妳很像，諾茵…」然後像察覺到甚麼似的，苦笑一下，「抱歉…我指…露洛莉亞…」一時間，他都不知道要怎樣稱呼眼前人，這位熟悉的故人…

「都沒關係，薩古斯。」仍是諾茵的平穩笑容，「看到你如此精神，真是太好了。」

這句話應該由我來說呢…諾茵…

眉目間顯露一絲失落，薩古斯內心用力揮掉甚麼似的，他不希望被對方察覺︰「要試試這裡的藍山咖啡嗎？」我記得，妳從前最愛喝藍山咖啡。

「謝謝你。」諾茵笑著點頭，將菜單交給女兒。

「妳到日內瓦來，都有一段時間了？」

「快三個月了。」諾茵一幅泰然自若的樣子，「說起來，我們已經有很多年沒見面了…」

「六年零二十八日。」薩古斯比她快一步。

倏然笑了出來，諾茵點點頭︰「對，原來已有這麼一段長時間…看，孩子都長這麼大了。」

「因為妳…結婚之後推掉了所有工作，還搬離日內瓦，當然很少機會見面。」要說出這句說話，薩古斯仍感到一絲介懷。

「早些日子跟莉狄‧安見過面，瑪莉美亞都已經上大學了啊。」

「時間過得真快。當年的小女孩現在都長大了。」薩古斯仍在無意義的搞動著咖啡。

「你這幾年過得好嗎？」諾茵的語氣夾雜著擔心，「我看新聞了，知道你離婚的消息…」

離婚…妳有留意到嗎…不，我就知道妳會留意到…

「那不是甚麼事，已經是第二次了，也沒甚麼傷害不傷害。」心中一陣悲慟。他裝出了個笑容。

一時間，連平日伶牙俐齒的她也不知道要怎樣接下去。

「我說…薩古斯，你對人要求總是那麼高，有時候也要放慢腳步，讓別人稍稍休息、追上你。老是要人家追上你閃光伯爵的步伐，對別人而言是很困難的事啊。」

不是這樣的…薩古斯凝視著杯中旋轉著的咖啡，低下頭…

「卡洛琳是個好女人…」無意識的說著。

諾茵因這句話而眐著。

不是這樣的…離婚的原因並不在於對方…也許真的是要求太高了…我總不能要求那兩位女性變成妳…

「我太多言了。」諾茵抱歉的笑了笑，轉而幫助女兒點飲料。

諾茵…妳根本不知道…也許莉莉娜說得對…我會跟她們結婚…是因為她們都像妳…只是…

「我可以點雪糕芭菲嗎？」小露伊絲指著企立在薩古斯身後的大廣告牌。

「那個芭菲對妳而言份量太大了，妳會吃不下的。」

小露伊絲一副要說出「可是我很想要」的撒嬌樣子，呼了口氣，她又轉回餐牌點其他的飲料了。

真不愧是諾茵的女兒，單看這種自制能力就知道了。

「沒關係吧，我也很想吃雪糕芭菲呢，妳可以跟我分享嗎？」

小露伊絲眨了眨眼，立即轉向諾茵。

「你會寵壞她呢。」諾茵溫柔的笑望著薩古斯。

「就這一次沒關係吧？」薩古斯望著可愛的小露伊絲，輕撫著她的頭髮。

「可以嗎？」露伊絲期盼的望著媽媽。

「就只這次而已啊。」

「謝謝媽媽！」露伊絲高興的擁著身邊的母親，還不忘向薩古斯投以眼色，「謝謝叔叔！」

薩古斯也跟著露齒而笑。聽說這孩子的嘴巴長得像爸爸，但怎麼看，這小女孩完完全全是她媽媽的翻版。

「媽媽，新的家會有雪糕芭菲嗎？」

「當然，那裡也會有啊。」

「新的家…？」薩古斯被這句話吸引了，「妳們要搬家嗎？」

「是的。」諾茵轉向他，一副理所當然的樣子，「要搬到L3殖民地去。預計下星期就出發了。」

「L3殖民地…妳才剛回到日內瓦不久，怎麼突然又離開了？」

諾茵稍稍低頭，停頓半刻︰「那是先夫的出身地。」

先夫…諾茵的丈夫在五年前一場政變中殉職了。他知道她的丈夫是誰，是外交部的大使級官員，是個溫文儒雅的學者，比諾茵年長十年。盡管諾茵嫁給他時很低調，但前OZ的諾茵特尉嫁給外交部最有前途的年輕人，這新聞當時很震撼，尤其是…諾茵當時還被認定是聖克王國王妃的不二人選…

「抱歉…」

「不，沒關係。」諾茵的臉上總掛著笑容，「他…確實是離開了。」小露伊絲吃著芭菲時看起來才真正像個小孩。諾茵愛惜的撫著她的頭髮，「我想帶小孩回去父親的出生地。」

「我明白…」薩古斯心中一陣妒忌。下一瞬間，連他自己也不滿意的苦笑了。要為一個已逝世的人吃醋嗎…？而且，他才是她的丈夫啊。在那段時間內，是他一直照顧著她…照顧著這個本來屬於他、可能是他一生最愛的女人。況且對方還是為了保護自己的妹妹而死去…

然後，他想起那年…他很想告訴她，當他知道她遇到意外後，他有立即放下手頭上所有的工作，從火星趕回來，外間所說的他仍執意留下來工作…統統都不過是遙言。當那人在病房向她求婚時…他就在房外…一直聽著，一直…直至…聽到心愛的女人答應了別人的求婚。他瘋狂了，衝出醫院，咆哮著，埋怨為甚麼她要另投懷抱，為甚麼不等他回來…

現在想起來…若果當時願意一早表露自己的感情，告訴她真正的心意…若果當時不是年少氣盛，若果當時衝入房內，現在一切是否都要改寫了？眼前這個小女孩，將會是自己和諾茵的女兒…

他溫柔的望著在吃芭菲的小露伊絲。

在丈夫遇上政變意外，本來半退隱狀態的諾茵特尉重新加入預防者，莉狄‧安當然樂見其事。諾茵的加入，使原本難有進展的政變兇殺案在短短半年內迅速破案。然後，諾茵在案件完結後辭職了，任憑莉狄‧安如何挽留，她也不為所動。但莉狄‧安也為她的理由所折服 — 我女兒就只餘下我一人了。

傳說中的王牌機師為報夫仇重出江湖，在一切結束後毅然放下名利，回歸故里…這就是諾茵的風格，著實很傳奇…

「聽說你跟女明星凱蒂很親近，傳聞會是真的嗎？」就在薩古斯沉思的同時，諾茵打趣地問。

「那個…」怎會是真的？妳沒注意到嗎？只是因為她跟妳有幾分相像…「我沒跟她訂婚，傳聞是假的。」

「是嗎…？」怎麼看起來舒了口氣似的？

她看看手錶，已經很晚了。「薩古斯，我要回去了，今天還要收拾行裝呢。」

「需要我幫忙嗎？」

「謝謝你的好意，我一個人沒關係。別忘記，我從前都是自己一個人生活。現在還有女兒陪我呢。」語氣如此的輕鬆。

「那麼…妳要保重。」

這時候，諾茵才收起了笑容，她認真的望著對方︰「薩古斯，你…要往前看啊。」

往前看…甚麼是往前看？諾茵…告訴我妳內心的想法，告訴我，妳有想念過我嗎？

諾茵牽著女兒的手，身影漸漸遠離…

看著這個背影，薩古斯呆站著，久久沒動。

六年零二十八天。

諾茵，還是沒辦法放下對妳的感情呢。

「媽媽，剛才那位叔叔就是火星叔叔？」露伊絲明亮的大眼睛回頭探望。

對於女兒為薩古斯起了這個名字，諾茵感到有點失笑，但仍耐心解答女兒的疑問︰「是的，寶貝，剛才那位就是媽媽跟妳說過，我在小時候就認識的好朋友。」

「我知道，是維多利亞湖基地，媽媽跟火星叔叔都在那裡畢業。」小露伊絲搶著回答，「而且火星叔叔一直考第一，媽媽考第二，莉莉娜阿姨有告訴我。」

「是的，露伊絲知道得很清楚嘛。」諾茵稍稍收起笑容，「那位叔叔是媽媽一位很重要的…朋友。」

望著遠去的身影，薩古斯臉上泛起一個自嘲的笑容。

要我往前看嗎？有個「程序」我一直沒有做呢。他內心暗自發誓。

我也要到L3殖民星去。往前看，我的將來不就在那裡嗎？要追回從前失去的光陰…

閃電伯爵永不言敗的笑容又再出現了—

他似乎為此找到了定義。

** English Version***

Zechs has been sitting in the coffee shop for half an hour. He had a date with an "old friend" so he didn't want to be late. After ordering a cup of espresso, his fingers were moving the spoon unconsciously and his eyes were cast on the small streets of Geneva outside the windows. The long blonde hair has already been cut short. The soldier’s clothes were changed into white-collar shirts and brown trousers, with a darker brown coat on his shoulders. Although he was already thirty-five years old, he was still charming.

Ding Ding..

The little bell at the front door of the coffee shop rang as a guest entered. Zechs turned to the sound.

The lady in the pale blue coat and the green pleated skirt walked up to him and gave him a friendly smile. She was followed by a five or six year old girl.

"It's been a long time." The lady had a steady smile on her face.

"Yes..." It took a while to respond, Zechs responded with a smile, "You still look the same." Yes, she looked exactly the same as before. Years seem to have never left any marks on her face. However, her dress is very different from before. So gentle, so elegant.

As if to make up for the loss of feminine appearance in the past, the short hair was grown shoulder-length and gracefully curled. Coupled with her beautiful face and her unique elegant temperament, she has truly become a "lady."

"Louise." She motioned to the little girl beside her.

The little girl turned her sensitive eyes to him and smiled, "Hello, Uncle."

"Very cute girl, You are Louise?" Zechs blinked and smiled in praise. He also truly admired the girl's beauty in his heart. She deserved to be her daughter, she looked a lot like her, especially when she was a child...

He turned to the lady, "She looks like you, Noin..." Then he smiled bitterly as if he was aware of something, "Sorry... I mean... Lucrezia..." For a moment, he didn't know what to call the person in front of him, this close old friend...

"It doesn't matter, Zechs." It was Noin's gently smile, "It's great to see you."

It should be said by me... Noin...

There was a trace of loss between his eyebrows. Zechs was trying to shake something inside his heart. He didn't want to be noticed by the lady, "Would you like to try the Blue Mountain here?" I remembered, you used to drink Blue Mountain the most.

"Thank you." Noin smiled and nodded, and handed the menu to her daughter.

"It's been a while since you came to Geneva?"

"It's almost three months." Noin looked calm and composed, "Actually, we haven't seen each other for many years..."

"Six years and twenty-eight days." Zechs was one step ahead of her.

After a sudden smile, Noin nodded, "Yes, it has been such a long time... Look, the child has grown up like this."

"It is because you... quit all your jobs after getting married and moved out of Geneva. We rarely have the opportunity to meet." Zechs still felt a bit painful to say that.

"I met Lady Une a few days ago, Mariemaia is already in college."

"Time flies. The little girls are all grown up now." Zechs was still stirring the coffee.

"How have you been in the past few years?" Noin's tone was mixed with worry, "I've read the news and I know about your divorce..."

Divorce...Did you notice...No, I knew you would notice...

"That's nothing, it's the second time and there is no harmful." There was a sorrow in his heart. He put on a smile.

For a while, clever as her also didn't even know how to continue.

"Zechs, you are always so demanding on people. Sometimes you have to slow down and let others take rest. You can't always want people to catch up with the Lightning Count."

Not like this... Zechs stared at the spinning coffee in the cup, lowered his head...

"Carolyn is a good woman..." he said unconsciously.

Noin was stunned by these words.

That’s not the case... The reason for the divorce was not because of the woman herself... Maybe it was really too demanding... I couldn't ask those two women to become you...

"Sorry I said too much." Noin smiled apologetically and turned to help her daughter order a drink.

Noin...you don't even know... Maybe Relena was right...I will marry them only because they are all alike you...however...

"Can I order that ice-cream parfait?" Little Louise pointed to the big billboard standing behind Zechs.

"That parfait is too big for you, you won't be able to eat it all."

Little Louise was about to say "but I want it so much". However after a sigh of relief, she switched back to the menu and ordered other drinks.

She really deserved to be Noin's daughter, just by looking at this self-control ability.

"It's okay, I want to eat ice cream parfait too, can you share it with me?"

Little Louise blinked and turned to Noin immediately.

"You will spoil her." Noin looked at Zechs with a gentle smile.

"It's okay this time, isn't it?" Zechs looked at the cute little girl and stroked her hair.

"May I?" Louise looked at her mother expectantly.

"Only this time."

"Thank you Mom!" Louise happily hugged her mother beside her, but she did not forget to wink at Zechs, "Thank you Uncle!"

Zechs also grinned. People said that the child's mouth looked like her father, but as per his opinion, the little girl was completely a copy of her mother.

"Mom, will there be ice cream parfait in the new home?"

"Of course, there will be too."

"New home...?" Zechs was attracted by these words, "Are you going to move?"

"Yes." Noin turned to him, taking it for granted, "I want to move to the L3 colony. I expect to leave next week."

"L3 colony...you just returned to Geneva, why did you leave suddenly?"

Noin lowered his head slightly, and paused for a while, "That's where my husband came from."

Her husband... Noin's husband died in a coup five years ago. He knew who her husband was. He was an ambassador-level officer of the Ministry of Foreign Affairs. He was a gentle scholar and was ten years older than Noin. Although Noin was very low-profile when she married him, the news that the former OZ Lieutenant Noin married the most promising young man in the Ministry of Foreign Affairs was shocking, especially...Noin was also identified as the princess of Sanc Kingdom

"Sorry…"

"No, it's okay." Noin said with a smile, "He... already left." Little Louise looked like a child when she ate parfait. Noin caressed her hair lovingly, "I want to take the child back to the birthplace of her father."

"I understood..." Zechs felt jealous. In the next moment, even he himself smiled bitterly. How can he be jealous of someone who has passed away...? Moreover, that person was her husband. During that time, he had been taking care of her...taking care of this woman who belonged to him and may be the only love of his life. Besides, her husband died to protect his sister...

He remembered that year... he wanted to tell her that when he knew she had an accident, he immediately put down all the work on hand and hurried back from Mars. The news said he still insisted on staying and working... all was not true. When the man proposed to her in the ward...he was just outside the room and kept listening until he heard that the beloved woman agreed to the proposal. He was crazy and rushed out of the hospital, roaring, complaining why she wanted to put herself in another arms and why not wait for him to come back...

If he was willing to express his feelings early and told her his true heart... If he was not young and cynical at the time, if he rushed into the room... did everything have to be changed now? The little girl in front of him will be the daughter of Noin and himself...

He looked at Little Louise who was eating Parfait gently.

In the coup which cause the dead of her husband, Lieutenant Noin, who was in a semi-retired state, rejoined the Preventers. Lady Une was happy to see it. The coup which had been difficult to make progress was solved quickly in just six months. After that, Noin resigned after the case was over. No matter how Lady Une asked, she was not moved. But Lady Une was also impressed by her reason - I am the only one left for my daughter.

The legendary pilot came back to avenge. After everything was over, she left everything behind and returned to her hometown... This is Noin' style, which is really a legend...

"I heard that you are very close to the artist Katie, will the rumors be true?" Noin asked jokingly while Zechs was meditating.

"That..." How can it be true? Haven't you noticed that she is a bit like you... "I was not engaged to her, the rumors are false."

"Really...?" Why does she look relieved?

She looked at her watch, it was very late. "Zechs, I'm going back, I have to pack up today."

"Do you need my help?"

"Thank you for your kindness, it doesn't matter. Don't forget, I used to live by myself and now I have a daughter with me." The tone was so relaxed.

"Then... you have to take care."

At this time, Noin put away her smile, and she looked at him seriously, “Zechs, you should look forward."

Look forward... What do you mean looking forward? Noin... Tell me what you think. Have you missed me?

Noin took her daughter's hand, and they gradually moved away...

Zechs stood there for a long time without moving.

Six years and twenty-eight days.

Noin, there is still no way to let go of my feelings for you.

"Mom, is that Uncle Mars?" Louise's big bright eyes looked back.

Noin was a little bit amused when her daughter named Zechs Uncle Mars but she still patiently answered her daughter's question, "Yes, baby, he is a good friend of mine since I was a kid. "

"I know, it was about the Lake Victoria Academy, where both Mom and Uncle Mars graduated." Little Louise rushed to answer, "Moreover, Uncle Mars always took first place, and you took second place. Auntie Relena told me."

"Yes, You know it very well." Noin put a little smile away, "That uncle is a very important friend of mine."

Looking at the distant, Zechs had a self-deprecating smile on his face.

Do you want me to look forward? There is a "procedure" I haven't done yet. He swears inwardly.

I also want to go to L3 colony. Looking forward, isn't my future there? I have to regain the lost time...

The never-say-failure smile appeared on Lightning Count again—

He seems to have found a definition for this.


	2. Chapter 2

薩古斯的手懸空在門前已經好一段時間了。他站在這間兩層高的小平房前猶豫了很久。見面後要說些甚麼呢？她現在會方便見我嗎？當初從地球追趕來的勇氣在一息間都消失了。在寧靜的門前閃光伯爵竟有點膽怯。

在他猶豫的同時，後方傳來了汽車行駛的聲音，由遠至近，很明顯是朝他的方向走來。他回頭探看，一輛銀灰色的小型貨車已經駛進了平房旁邊的停車房前。

「薩古斯？」駕車的人不是誰，正是這間平房的主人諾茵。她有點驚訝的望著站在門前的人，並迅速的從座駕上下來。

薩古斯望著這輛四座位的小型貨車，心裡正納悶。諾茵從前有過一輛湖水藍色的跑車，他認為那是最合乎諾茵品味的座駕。對於眼前的這個型號…薩古斯無法將它跟諾茵拉上關係。

「你怎麼來了？」跟上次見面時的形象不同，諾茵將長長的曲髮用髮帶束成馬尾辮，她穿上了一件有碎花圖案的小背心，外面穿了件墨綠色的短袖外套；下半身是一條及膝緊身牛仔褲，還有一對牛仔布鞋。看上去就是個年輕活潑的少婦。

薩古斯多少有點安慰。雖然座駕有點落伍，但品味向來高尚的諾茵還是老樣子。

「我是路過的…」這本來不是薩古斯第一句要跟諾茵說的話。不過當意外地遇見諾茵時，向來擅於應付突發事件的他竟然說了一個最土氣最無聊的藉口。連他自己也忍不著倒吞了口氣。

很明顯覺得有懷疑，諾茵笑了出來，「從地球路過到來L3，你走的路還真遠。」

摸了摸頭顱，薩古斯竟然接不上口。

不過諾茵沒有再追問下去，她留下了在一旁一面尷尬的薩古斯，走到車後去拿取她的貨物。

諾茵拉開車尾，拿出了兩袋衣物後才轉向薩古斯︰「要到裡面坐坐嗎？」未等對方回答，她已經往開門了。

薩古斯像個聽話的小學生一樣跟隨諾茵的帶領進入屋內。

跟外表一致，這是一間很小的房子。一樓是客廳跟開放式的廚房，客廳放著一張雙人沙發，一個電視地櫃及一個書架。近廚房的位置放了張小小的圓桌。沙發後方是一道白色的樓梯，旁邊一道門應該是洗手間吧。以淺綠色做為主調，算得上是一間很整潔的房子，但是，這房子的尺寸比諾茵當年在維多利亞基地的卧房還要小。

「我才入伙不久，很多東西都未添置。」諾茵將兩袋衣物隨便放在桌子旁，掉下一句「你請自便」，然後繼續返回車上搬貨。

薩古斯脫下西裝褸便去幫諾茵的忙。諾茵正由車子上取出一個大型紙皮箱。

「這是甚麼？」薩古斯搶先諾茵把紙皮盒拿出，發現這東西還真重。

「是聖誕樹。」諾茵幫忙扶著好讓對方拿出來，然後又鑽回車內拿其他的紙盒。

當薩古斯將這顆「聖誕樹」放好在諾茵指定的位置後，他也忍不住抺了抺額上的汗，「這樹很重，妳一個女人根本拿不動。那商店沒送貨服務嗎？」

諾茵將小紙箱放到一旁，馬上著手拆開聖誕樹了。她以自豪的表情向他解釋︰「若果購物自取的話可減收5%費用。反正我有一輛貨車，為甚麼不自已提走？」

為了那5%的費用嗎？薩古斯以不可思議的眼神望著眼前人。諾茵是個理財有方的人，她身為特尉時的薪金和儲蓄就已經很可觀。到後來當上預防者的官員，雖然當時機構的資助不多，薪酬相對減少，但那份薪金絕對足夠她過上比現在好的生活。諾茵是個能幹的人，無論到公營還是私營機構工作，以她的才華都應該可以賺取足夠的薪津過活。難道一個婦道人家帶著一個小孩真的會令她的經濟狀況變得如此不堪嗎？

「諾茵…妳現在在哪裡工作？」他知道因為自己有這種想法而詢問這個問題是很不禮貌的行為，但他仍是忍不著問道。

「在一間機動戰士駕駛學院工作。」諾茵停下手上的工作，她走向廚房給客人倒飲料，「我替這間軍校設計學習機動戰士操作的課程，教學生如何用機動戰士作和平應用。你知道現在對軍人需求都下降，很難找到類似的機遇。」

「是很適合妳的工作。」

「是的，雖然薪酬不高，但勝在時間穩定，我可以有更多時間花在家庭上。」她把冰水遞給薩古斯。

說起來，怎麼沒見到上次那位小公主？「露伊斯呢？她在哪？」

「她上學了，今天有課外活動所以晚一點才會回來。正好可讓我在她回來前裝好聖誕樹。」諾茵一口氣把冰水喝完。

原來還找到學校了。看來諾茵真的打算跟女兒長住在此了…

「薩古斯，說起來，你怎麼會在這裡呢？」顯然地諾茵對他那個「路過」的藉口視之為玩笑。

「妳沒看新聞嗎？」薩古斯反問她。

「最近一直在忙，都沒注意到…」諾茵苦笑，「怎麼了，你又上新聞了嗎？」

薩古斯微笑著點頭，這才是他早已準備好的答案︰「我申請調職了，是新上任的L3防衛部部長。」

「噢。」像是理所當然的，諾茵給予了很平淡的回應。

「諾茵，我是為了…」

「媽媽媽媽媽媽—」就在薩古斯正要背出他準備了很久的深情台詞時，門外突然傳來一陣小女孩的歡呼尖叫聲。

「妳回來了？」諾茵抱著由大門衝進來的女兒，用力的緊抱著她，臉上的笑容令站在一旁的薩古斯看得入神。只是，剛才難得的氣氛被這小姑娘一下子衝散了。

「媽媽妳看這是我畫的圖畫！」小露伊斯由母親的懷中跳起，向母親展示著她今天的傑作，「今天老師教我們畫魚，妳看妳看！這是小丑魚！」

站在一旁的薩古斯更感到自己像個局外人。可是若果要跟諾茵重新開始，他可要融入其中。他呼了口氣，按耐不住走上前去︰「很久不見了，小露伊斯。」

「咦？火星叔叔！」所幸小孩子看到他的反應是正面的笑容。不過，對於火星叔叔這個稱呼他還是表達了不滿意的皺眉…

「抱歉…」諾茵有點尷尬的微笑，「莉莉娜跟她說了太多火星的事…」

火星…薩古斯想起這個令他失去最愛的地方。對於諾茵的女兒稱他為火星叔叔，他有點不願意。

「叫薩古斯叔叔就可以了。」正當他準備糾正孩子時，諾茵已經說話了。

露伊斯吐了吐舌，笑了笑︰「薩古斯叔叔，你為甚麼會在這裡啦？」

薩古斯蹲下來，故意用孩子氣的語氣跟她聊天︰「我要搬來L3，今天特別來跟小露伊斯打個招呼。」

「真的嗎？」露伊斯眨了眨眼睛，然後轉向媽媽︰「媽媽，我們可以去吃雪糕芭菲慶祝嗎？」

*****************  
薩古斯最後並沒有跟小孩去吃雪糕芭菲。他故意留下來跟露伊斯裝飾聖誕樹，一來是可以多跟諾茵和孩子相處以便建立感情，另外他是為了令諾茵邀請他留下來吃晚飯。

「這裡要多掛個紫色星星。」小露伊斯手上拿著臘筆在圖案紙上畫圖案，眼睛卻望著正在將裝飾彩帶掛在聖誕樹上的薩古斯，「我來畫一個好了。」說罷，又再趴在地上動筆了。

「星星不都是黃色的嗎？」薩古斯敏捷地將彩帶勾好，然後又從紙箱裡取出一盒小天使裝飾品。他個人對孩子並沒有很大好感，但為了跟諾茵修補關係，他算是拿出了最大耐性跟眼前的小孩相處了。

「星星是有很多顏色的！」小露伊斯抬起頭抗議，「甜甜將水晶眼淚放在太陽下，然後就有很多七彩顏色的星星走出來了！」

「…甚麼？」薩古斯皺起眉頭。眼前孩子的說話他一點也不明白。

「是《甜甜的故事》，是套動畫，逢星期六下午都會播放。」正在廚房切菜的諾茵補充道。

薩古斯戚起眉頭，顯然為小露伊斯的說話感到可笑。不過最重要的是，他們的談話勾起了諾茵的注意。他借勢走到廚房去。

「很香…我們今晚有甚麼菜？」他從後探身去查看。

「是凱撒沙律和白汁意大利闊條麵。」諾茵將意大利麵放進鍋內，立即又準備其他食材。

望著在廚房工作的她的背影，薩古斯突然有種想從後擁抱她的衝動。當然，他知道這還不是時候。只是一想到不久的將來眼前的佳人將會每天為自己燒菜，薩古斯不其然會心的微笑︰「有甚麼可以幫妳的嗎？」

「我沒問題。」諾茵這才轉向他，「聖誕樹報置好了？」

「還沒好！」趴在地上畫畫的露伊斯已大聲的替薩古斯回應了，「小天使都未掛上去。」

薩古斯皺了皺眉，有點無奈︰「知道了，我會將所有小天使都掛好。」他又重新回到聖誕樹的工作上。

***************  
「謝謝你，你的手藝比從前好多了。」因為明早要到總部報到，薩古斯在晚飯過後便離開了。這晚是天色明朗的夜空，在殖民星上看宇宙的星星似乎也特別明亮。就在諾茵送薩古斯走出大街上的一段路時，薩古斯回味起剛才的味道，由衷的讚嘆道。

「很多時候都在家燒菜，練習機會多了就是了。」諾茵雙手插著褲袋，寫意的享受著這寧靜的夜。

「妳到這裡來都有兩個月了，一切都習慣了嗎？」

「還好，最重要是小孩子都適應生活了。」

「妳的女兒適應能力強，也是得到妳的遺傳吧？」這麼一說，薩古斯又想起往事了，「她真是個活潑可愛的女孩。」

諾茵嘆了口氣︰「她是個很懂事的孩子，沒有她我很難支撐下去。」

薩古斯抖動了一下。

撐下去…這是個多麼嚴重的字眼。他一直以為自己跟諾茵才是天造地設的一對，他們自小認識，感情一直很好，很有默契。在軍校的時候，他曾想過對方會是自己要共渡一生的人，而他也相信諾茵也有同樣的想法。後來諾茵跟別的男人結婚了，他曾有一段時間感到很沮喪，但他仍一直相信那是諾茵對他失望所致，其實她心裡最深處一直愛著他…

他不知道諾茵對丈夫的感情有多深。然而今天，當他聽到「撐下去」這個字由諾茵口中說出來時，這許多年來的一個自我欺騙的謊言就像被打破了一樣。諾茵原來也深愛過另一個人。

一時間，他說不出話來。

「諾茵，對不起…」不經意的說吐出了幾個字。

諾茵轉向他，有點驚訝。

「對不起…」

似乎瞭解了他的意思。不過她仍是微笑的表情︰「我們之間總是欠缺一點緣份，怨不得人。」

薩古斯望著她，那是一張毫不介懷的表情，這令他更感難受。這表示她已不介意他們之間所發生的一切嗎？

他放緩腳步，望著諾茵的背影。

「諾茵我這次到來…」

「薩古斯。」她打斷了他，那是一個毅然的臉孔。下一瞬間，溫柔的表情又再出現了，「我不送你了，不想讓孩子一個人待在家裡太久。」

薩古斯望著諾茵遠去的身影。眉頭在不知不覺間皺起來了。原來她已改變了。不知道她在想甚麼…薩古斯閉上眼睛深深呼了口氣。再打開眼睛時，諾茵已經消失於街角。

「但我們的緣份一直沒斷過啊…」

** English version**

Zechs' hand was hanging in front of the door bell for a long time. He stood in front of a small house, thinking what he should say after seeing THAT person. Would it be convenient for her to meet him now? The courage that he had when decided to come here from the earth seemed all disappeared. Lightning Count who was in front of the quiet door was a little timid.

While he hesitated, there was a sound of a car driving from far to near. It was obvious to his direction. He looked back and saw that a silver-gray minivan had driven into the parking lot next to the house.

"Zechs?" The one who was driving the car was Noin. She looked a little surprised at the person standing in front of the door, and she quickly got out of the car.

Zechs looked at the four-seater minivan, there were a lot he could be wondering. Noin once had a Benz in sky-blue, he thought that was the most reflection on Noin's taste. Regarding the model in front of him, Zechs could not connect it with Noin.

"Why are you here?" Noin tied her long curly hair into a ponytail with a hair tie. She wore a small vest with floral patterns with a dark green short-sleeved jacket; the lower body is a pair of knee-length skinny jeans, and a pair of denim shoes. She looked like a young and energetic woman which is different to the last time when they met. 

Zechs was somewhat comforting. Although the car looked a bit outdated, Noin who has always had a noble taste, was still the same.

"I'm passing by..." This was not the first thing Zechs wanted to say to Noin. However, when he met her by accident, the man who is always good at dealing with emergencies, have used the most boring excuse. Even he could not bear it himself. He swallowed.

"OK.." Obviously Noin felt suspicious, "Passing from the earth to L3, you walk really far."

Zechs could not catch it.

But Noin did not ask any more questions. She left Zechs who was embarrassed on the side, and walked to the back of the car to get her goods.

She took out two bags of clothes before turning to Zechs, "Would you like to have a sit?" Before the man could answer, she had already opened the door.

Zechs followed her into the house like an obedient pupil.

Consistent with the appearance, this was a very small house. On the first floor, it was the living room and the open kitchen. The living room has a 2-seater sofa, a TV cabinet and a bookshelf. A small round table was placed near the kitchen. Behind the sofa was a white staircase, and a door beside it should be the bathroom. With light green as the main tone, it could be regarded as a very tidy house. However, the size of this house was smaller than Noin's bedroom at the Lake Victoria Base.

"I just come here not long ago, and many things have not been settled." Noin put two bags of clothes on the table casually, dropped "Please take care of yourself", and then returned to the car to move the goods.

Zechs took off his suit and went to help her. Noin was taking out a large cardboard suitcase from the car.

"What is this?" Zechs took out the cardboard box and found that it was really heavy.

"It's a Christmas tree." Noin helped to get it out. Then she went back into the car to get other paper boxes.

When Zechs put the "Christmas tree" in the location nominated by Noin, he couldn't help but wipe the sweat on his forehead, "This tree is very heavy, and you can't hold it by yourself. Is there any delivery service from the store?”

Noin put the small cardboard box aside, and immediately started to open the Christmas tree. She explained to him with a proud expression, "If I pick it up, I can get a 5% discount. Anyway, I have a truck, why don't I pick it up by myself?"

For the 5% discount? Zechs looked at the person in front of him incredibly. Noin is a wealthy person, and her salary and savings were already considerable when she was in OZ. Later on, when she became an officer of the Preventers, although the funding from the organization was lower and her salary was relatively reduced, that salary was definitely enough for her to live a better life than she is now. Noin is a capable person, no matter whether she works in public or private organizations, she should be able to earn enough salary to live by her talents. Could a woman's family with a child really make her financial situation so unbearable?

"Noin, where are you working now?" He knew that it was impolite to ask this question because he had this kind of thought, but he still couldn't bear to ask.

"I’m working at a mobile suit academy." Noin stopped her work and walked to the kitchen to pour drinks for the guest. "I designed a course for this military academy. It is about teaching students how to use mobile suits for peaceful applications. You know that the demand for military personnel is declining, and it is difficult to find similar opportunities.”

"It's a very suitable job for you."

"Yes, although the salary is not high, the time is stable. I can spend more time at home." She handed the ice water to Zechs.

Speaking of which, where is the little princess he saw last time? "Where is Louise?”

"She is in school. There are extracurricular activities today, so she will come back later. It just so happens that I can install the Christmas tree before she returns." Noin drank the ice water in one breath.

She also found a school. It seemed that Noin really planed to live here with her daughter for a long time...

"Zechs, actually, why are you here?" Apparently Noin took his excuse to "pass by" as a joke.

"Did you watch the news?" Zechs asked her back.

"I have been busy lately, I haven't noticed..." Noin smiled gently, "What's wrong, are you on the news again?"

Zechs smiled and nodded. This was the answer he had already prepared, "I have applied for a transfer. I am the newly appointed Minister of the Defense Department of L3."

"Oh." As a matter of course, Noin gave a very flat response.

"Noin, I do it for..."

"Mom, Mom, Mom—" Just as Zechs was about to recite the affectionate lines he had prepared for a long time, a little girl's cheers and screams suddenly heard outside the door.

"You are back." Noin hugged her daughter who rushed in through the door tightly. The smile on her face made Zechs who was standing by the side look fascinated. However, the atmosphere just now was dissipated by this little girl.

"Mom, look, this is the picture I drew!" Little Louise jumped up from her mother's arms and showed her masterpiece, "The teacher taught us to draw fish, look at it! This is a clown fish!"

Zechs was still standing by. He felt more like an outsider. But if he wanted to start again with Noin, he must blend in. He exhaled and couldn't bear to walk forward, "It's been a long time, Louise."

"Huh? Uncle Mars!" Fortunately, the kid saw him with a positive smile. However, he still expressed dissatisfaction with the name Uncle Mars. He frowned.

"Sorry..." Noin smiled a little awkwardly, "Relena told her too much about Mars..."

Mars... Zechs remembered this place that made him lose his love. He was a bit reluctant to be called Uncle Mars by Noin's daughter.

"Just call Uncle Zechs." Just as he was about to correct the child, Noin had already spoken.

Louise stuck out her tongue and smiled, "Uncle Zechs, why are you here?"

Zechs squatted down and deliberately chatted with her in a childish tone, "I'm moving to L3, and I'm here to say hello to Louise today."

"Really?" Louise blinked, then turned to her mother, "Mom, can we go to celebrate with ice cream parfait?"

*****************

Zechs did not go to eat ice cream parfait with the child in the end. He deliberately stayed to decorate the Christmas tree with the kid, so that he could get along with Noin and the child to build relationships. Also he did it intentionally since he wanted Noin to invite him to stay for dinner.

"I want to hang an extra purple star here." Little Louise drew a pattern on the paper with a crayon in her hand and looked at Zechs who was hanging the decorative ribbon on the Christmas tree, "I'll draw one.” After that, she lay on the ground again and started drawing.

"Aren't the stars all yellow?" Zechs quickly hooked the ribbon, and then took out a box of little angel decorations from the carton. He personally didn't have a great affection for children, but in order to repair the relationship with Noin, he was able to show the greatest patience to get along with the child in front of him.

"Stars come in many different colors!" Little Louise raised her head and protested, "Candy put the crystal tears under the sun, and then many colorful stars came out!"

"...What?" Zechs frowned. He didn't understand what the child has said.

"It's "The Story of Candy". It is an animation played every Saturday afternoon." Noin added, who was cutting vegetables in the kitchen.

Zechs frowned and felt ridiculous for what the little girl said. But most importantly, their conversation drew Noin's attention. He took advantage and went to the kitchen.

"Smell good...what do we have tonight?" He leaned back to check.

"It's Caesar salad and Carbonara." Noin put the pasta into the pot and immediately prepared other ingredients.

Looking at her in the kitchen, Zechs suddenly had the urge to hug her from behind. Of course, he knew this was not the time yet. Just thinking that in the near future this beautiful woman in front of him will cook for himself every day, Zechs smiled gently, "What can I do for you?"

"I'm fine." Noin turned to him then, "Is the Christmas tree set up?"

"It's not ready!" Louise, who was drawing on the ground, responded loudly for Zechs, "The little angels haven't hung up."

Zechs frowned with a little helpless, "I see, I will hang up all the little angels." He returned to work on the Christmas tree.

***************

"Thank you for the dinner. It is much better than before." Since he was going to report to the headquarters tomorrow morning, Zechs left after dinner. There were a lot of stars in the sky at night. And the stars of the universe seemed particularly brighter when viewed from the colony. Just as Noin sent Zechs out of the street for a while, Zechs recalled the taste just now and exclaimed sincerely.

" I always cook at home. Practice makes perfect." Noin put her hands in the pants pockets, enjoying the peaceful night freely.

"It has been two months since you have been here. Have you gotten used to everything?"

"Fortunately, the most important thing is that the kid has adapted here."

"Your daughter is very adaptable, is it inherited from you?" With that said, Zechs remembered the past again, "She is really a lovely girl."

Noin sighed, "She is a very sensible child. It would be difficult for me to sustain it without her."

Zechs shuddered.

Sustain... what a serious word this is. He always thought that he and Noin were a perfect match. They knew each other since they were young, and they have always had a very good relationship with each other. When he was in the military, he had thought that she would be the one he would spend his life together. And he believed that Noin had the same idea. Later on, when Noin married another man, He felt very depressed for a while, but he still believed that it was because Noin was disappointed with him. In fact, she always loved him in the deepest part of her heart...

He didn't know how deep Noin's feelings for her husband. But today, when he heard the word "sustain" from her, it just liked a self-deception lie over the years has been broken. Noin had loved another man after all.

For a moment, he was speechless.

"Noin, I'm sorry..." he said a few words casually.

Noin turned to him with a little surprised.

"Sorry…"

She seemed to understand what he meant. But she still had a smiling face, "We always lack a little fate and we can't blame anyone."

Zechs looked at her with a nonchalant expression, which made him feel even more uncomfortable. Does this mean she doesn't mind what happened between them?

He slowed down and looked at Noin.

"Noin, I'm here this time because..."

"Zechs." She interrupted him with a determined face. In the next moment, the gentle expression reappeared, "I have to go back now. I don't want the child to stay at home alone for too long."

Zechs looked at the distant of Noin. His brows frowned unconsciously. It turned out that she had changed. He has no idea what she was thinking anymore. Zechs closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes again, Noin had disappeared on the corner of the street.

"But our fate has never been broken..."


	3. Chapter 3

小露伊斯站在校門已經很久了。當她看到身邊的同學一個一個地跟著來接自己的父母回家時，她的眉頭就不自覺的皺起來。

〈媽媽今天很遲啊…〉她偏起小嘴，站在一旁悶悶不樂的玩弄著小手指。

「露伊斯妳還在嗎？」

是同班的同學絲利亞。偏偏在心情不好的時候遇見死對頭，露伊斯瞄了瞄她，然後若無其視的把頭別過去。

比露伊斯高出一點點的這位絲利亞小姐看見露伊斯一個人站在，感到很得意。她提高了聲調︰「妳媽媽又在忙吧？到現在都不見妳媽媽的貨車呢。」

露伊斯整個身子背向她。她可沒心情跟討厭鬼說話。

絲利亞見她不回應，竟然自顧自的說起話來︰「我爸爸雖然在防衛部的工作很忙，但他一有空就會來接我放學。還有、」她叉起腰來，很神氣的樣子，「我家剛換了新房車，是地球生產的新車！」

〈真是夠討厭的。〉露伊斯嘟長小嘴，刻意的扮作聽不到她的話。

見她這種反應，絲利亞竟走到她臉前「挑釁」︰「妳看！這髮夾是我媽媽送給我的！是甜甜圖案！」

露伊斯忍不著望了一眼…天啊！真是甜甜圖案的髮夾！這是她夢寐以求的髮飾！而且…這是媽媽答應若果下次她默書一百分，就會送她的禮物…眼前這個討厭鬼不但比她更早得到這個髮飾，還向她炫耀！很氣人呀！露伊斯要反擊了—

「跟妳一點都不相襯。」

「妳嫉妒我！」

「我才沒妳那麼孩子氣！」露伊斯交叉雙手，又別過臉去，「妳是因為書法比賽輸給我不服氣吧？」

「妳胡說！是妳嫉妒我！」絲利亞又再跑到露伊斯臉前，提高聲調，一幅不可一世的樣子，「我有甜甜髮夾，又有漂亮的爸爸媽媽！車子又是最新的！」

「我才不會嫉妒妳！」露伊斯按耐不住，向她大聲咆哮道。瞬即，她為自己的失禮舉動感到自責。想到媽媽一定會為此不高興，她立即閉上嘴巴，自個兒皺眉的走到一旁避開對方。

絲利亞得意的笑了。當她看見門外已把車子停泊好、然後下車的爸爸時，她更向對方發出勝的宣言︰「妳還嫉妒我有爸爸接放學！」

露伊斯咬著下唇，非常生氣，但她卻堅持不開口還擊。

同時，校外傳來一陣煞車的聲音，然後是一陣太太們的喧鬧聲。

露伊斯循著聲音方向望去—

那個不是火星叔叔嗎？

「小公主，我來接妳放學了。」薩古斯在遠處望到站在校門不遠處的小露伊斯，脫下了他臉上的太陽鏡，嘴角微微揚起。

「耶~~~你來了！」總算有人來接自己了，露伊斯高興的叫了出來。她飛快的跑向薩古斯，當跑到呆立一旁望著薩古斯的絲利亞時，她做了個鬼臉，「衣」了一聲，然後才跳入薩古斯的懷抱中。

「為甚麼你來了？我媽媽呢？」被薩古斯抱起的她抱住了對方的脖子，笑容混著安慰和炫耀。

「媽媽突然有事要趕回學校，所以我來接妳了。」薩古斯仔細的打量孩子的臉，她笑起來更像諾茵。

身上穿上一身ARMANI最新的優閒系列服裝，貼身裁剪得恰到好處的斜紋布西褲，還有那殺死人不見血的燦爛帥哥微笑，當然不可不提那停泊在附近的鮮紅色法拉利。怪不得校門外的太太們會為這明星一般的人物而議論紛紛。

站在他們身邊的絲利亞一直望著他們，薩古斯感到很奇怪，他問懷中的孩子︰「她是妳的朋友嗎？」

露伊斯連眼尾都沒望向她︰「一點都不熟絡。」

*************************

「牛奶，芝士…然後是牛油…」薩古斯推著超市的手推車穿梭於放滿食物的貨架中間的通道，喃喃自語的核對著諾茵交給他的購貨清單。

一個半小時之前，他跟諾茵正在一間意式咖啡廳內品嚐下午茶。諾茵今天穿了件紫紅色的吊帶裙，一條懷舊款的牛仔褲，還搭配了一件米白色的小外套，她的女人味令薩古斯為之驚訝。她點了杯藍山咖啡；而他則點了杯特濃咖啡…唔…那味道比意大利原產的咖啡差太遠了。諾茵喝了一少口，眉頭有個小小的動作，她慢慢將白色的陶瓷杯放下，淡淡的一個苦笑。微風輕撫她的臉，那柔順的髮絲劃過她的眼眶，她輕輕將頭髮掃到耳背後，以一貫柔和的聲音跟他訴說著最近的工作。他仔細的聆聽著，小咖啡廳內翻放著的意大利的黎波里民歌成為了背景音樂。他微笑著面對眼前的女人，想起來，他過去的確忽略了對她微笑。在柔和的音樂和輕鬆的氣氛下，他們兩個人渡過了很愉快的一個下午。然後他問她想不想念意大利…

「我們要買哪個牌子的牛油？」

「意大利…不，我指…妳平常喝的…不，我意思是…妳平常吃的那一種。」小露伊斯的說話打斷了薩古斯的回想，他因接不上嘴而變得語無倫次。

「這裡沒有牛欄牌！」露伊斯跑向遠處的冷凍櫃，「這裡也沒有！」

「可能是斷貨了，隨便拿最貴的那種吧。」薩古斯隨便的回答。

在那咖啡廳內，就在他們閒聊的時候，諾茵突然接到學校的電話。因為試卷出了問題，她要提早趕回學校去處理。她吐了兩句苦水，說趕著接女兒放學，今天還要到超級市場補充食品。於是，他立即自動請纓要幫忙。接孩子放學、到超市買菜…唔…很像一家人的生活方式。

小露伊斯仔細的看遍所有價錢，拿了其中一件放到手推車上，便走回薩古斯的身邊︰「我們還要買甚麼？」

「我們還要買牛肉和水果，還要到家品部買毛巾。妳知道家品部在哪裡嗎？」

「我知道！」露伊斯反射式的舉手回答，「在二樓！媽媽常帶我去買衣服！」

「在這裡買衣服…？」薩古斯皺起眉頭。這裡是歐洲最大的零售百貨商場家樂福。在L3殖民星上，家樂福也是這裡最大的超級市場。這種專門售買中低檔次貨品的超市，薩古斯還在地球時是不會行逛的。

「來吧，」小露伊斯熱情的向他招手，「我帶你逛家樂福，我跟媽媽經常來這裡，吉蒂貓的裙子也在二樓…」

*************

當薩古斯將車子駛入諾茵家的停車屏時，諾茵正在門外掃地。當車子一停下，露伊斯已忍不住飛奔向媽媽撒嬌了。

「謝謝你幫我接她放學。」「沒關係，這都是舉手之勞。我很樂意照顧你跟孩子。」這個時候的諾茵大抵會臉紅，以感激的眼神輕輕吐出他的名字，而他再以殺死的人笑容望著對方…

薩古斯內心正草擬著一份劇本，他帶著微笑的由車上走下來，等待諾茵道謝的一刻…

「孩子坐在前座？」諾茵邊撫著抱著她的女兒的頭髮，邊向走過來的薩古斯問道。眼睛還盯著那部法拉利跑車。

「…是的。」沒按他的劇本進行，薩古斯有點失望。

諾茵輕輕皺眉，不過聲音還是保持一貫的溫婉︰「你的車上沒有小童座椅，還讓孩子坐在前座，這是很危險的行為。」

發生了意外狀況，薩古斯立時目定口呆。原來這樣做會有危險嗎？「對不起，我沒注意到…」

諾茵苦笑，她催促小女兒幫忙將食物拿進屋內，然後轉向薩古斯時，已經換上了笑臉了︰「下次注意一下就好了，來，讓我看看你們的戰利品。」

小露伊斯急不及待的將所有物品由膠袋中取出，一件一件的放在枱上。

「媽媽我們買不到牛欄牌，所以買了另一個，這個字我不會唸…」她將牛油遞給走向她的諾茵，「上面的圖案很很趣，妳看牛牛的眼睛很大，還有星星呢…」

諾茵接過牛油︰「來自阿爾卑斯山的牛油寶貝…」阿爾卑斯山還有牛嗎？她快速的查看成份資料，然後轉向女兒︰「沒有牛欄牌嗎？」

「沒有，叔叔說買最貴的那種。」

諾茵再次將目光轉向薩古斯。

「這不是植物牛油，脂肪含量很高，多吃不健康…」再望望價錢，「還沒改掉你的貴族作風呢…」

薩古斯為之語塞。怎麼了？買牛油還有大學問？

「抱歉…」反射式的道歉，他沮喪的低著頭。自以為會得到欣賞，但原來事與願違，他應該更小心才是。

小露伊斯看見沒精打采的薩古斯，便放下手上的罐頭跑去安慰他。她拉著他的手︰「不打緊，我們試試新口味，媽媽，這個有星星眼睛的牛油看來很好味。」

薩古斯拍了拍孩子的頭，無奈的苦笑。她真是個善解人意的小姑娘。

諾茵呼了口氣，臉容又變得寬容了。人家義務幫忙，還要對他生氣嗎？為甚麼對他的要求總是定得那麼高？「也對，試試新口味也不錯。」她轉向薩古斯，語氣又回復溫柔︰「你看，買了這麼多菜，今晚你要幫忙把它們都吃掉。」

*************  
當晚飯完畢後，諾茵在洗碗的時候，薩古斯依靠在廚房的一旁跟她聊天。想起來他倆之間的共同話題大都圍繞在學生時代。他們己經有很長的時間沒有聯絡，要重新建立大家的話題庫也不是易事。所以第一樣要做的，是瞭解彼此的生活環境及工作—

「所以說你現在要請個秘書嗎？」諾茵雙手仍在洗碗，但她仍回頭去回應剛訴說完工作難處的薩古斯。

「是的，」他點點頭，「要找個熟知我牌性，又要能幹，又能吃苦的人真的不容易。」

「你要不要考慮降低要求？」笑了笑，諾茵再次專注於手上的碗碟。

然後，薩古斯挺直身子，吞了口氣，鼓氣勇氣的開口了︰「若果有妳幫忙我就可以輕鬆點了。」

「我？」聽到這句說話，諾茵停下了手上的工作，望著他。

氣氛突然變得很尷尬，薩古斯故意裝出說笑的語氣︰「妳知道沒多少人能遷就到我的脾氣…」

諾茵也以笑回應︰「又要跟軍隊接觸嗎？我看就免了。這樣我的女兒不每天擔心我才怪。」

想起來她從前就曾經拒絕莉狄‧安的要求，堅持要退出預防者…「當秘書一點不危險，朝九晚五有房屋津貼，若果妳願意當我的秘書，我可以提高薪俸到妳現時人工的2倍。」刻意用說笑的語氣說出來，但字裡行間已透露了他的意思了。

諾茵望著他，略略的笑︰「薩古斯，你認為我適合當你的秘書嗎？」

〈當然！〉反射式的，薩古斯心中馬上作出回應。但他知道諾茵這是在推辭。為了不至太尷尬太難看，他擠出了個笑容打完場︰「當個秘書就太委屈妳了。妳願意來幫我的話我會多開個副部長位置給妳。」

然後兩個人相對而笑 — 兩個人心裡都很清楚對方的意思了。

本來緊張的心情換成沮喪。看著諾茵在做家務的背影，薩古斯感到很失落。他本來還有另一件事要邀請她，現在都不知道要怎麼開口了。

然後，坐在客廳看電視的露伊斯向廚房的媽媽呼喚著︰「媽媽，我想吃橙。」

這正好可以下台，薩古斯自動請纓的到冰箱去拿水果，然後就在露伊斯的旁邊坐下來了。

「快要過聖誕了，露伊斯的學校有聖誕派對嗎？」薩古斯一邊剝橙皮一邊問道。

「有，會在學校的禮堂舉行。」露伊斯抱著個軟墊，雖然嘴裡回應著叔叔，但眼睛卻仍舊望著電視，「不過這裡的聖誕節不冷，又沒下雪，不可以堆雪人。」

「妳喜歡下雪嗎？」

「喜歡~~」小孩子習慣一興奮就舉起手來，「可以推雪人又可以滑雪，我以前跟嘉莉和貝詩還會做小白免和小貓。」

薩古斯望著手舞足蹈的小孩，感到有趣極了。

「不過這裡沒有雪，又沒有嘉莉和貝詩…」有點沮喪，露伊斯反了反嘴唇。

「我陪妳去堆雪人怎麼樣？」薩古斯斯將橙遞給她，眼睛閃過快意的光芒。

「在哪裡堆雪人？」露伊斯含著橙說話，說得口齒不清。

「叔叔工作的地方會辦一個聖誕舞會，到時候會下一場人造雪，妳想來玩嗎？」

這件事本來是要對諾茵說的，但剛被拒絕的餘痛還在，他著實不想再受到被拒絕的痛楚了。靈機一動，他選擇對孩子說出來，希望經由孩子的口向她母親暗示。

「真的嗎？」露伊斯興奮的叫了起來，「真的會下雪嗎？」她跳在沙發上，然後走向諾茵，「媽媽媽媽媽媽~~~ 我可以跟叔叔去他的聖誕舞會嗎？」

「聖誕舞會？」剛由廚房走出來的諾茵一臉疑惑。

「是防衛部搞的聖誕舞會，到時在場地會下一場人造雪。露伊斯說想看一下，所以想看看能否帶她去參加…」故意說成為孩子著想，但連他自己都因表裡不一而感到不好意思。

「可以帶孩子去嗎？」她有點懷疑。

「可以，那是防衛部的私人派對，可以帶家眷…或者朋友出席。」他咳了兩聲。

「可以嗎？」小露伊斯拉著媽媽的圍裙。

諾茵皺了皺眉，仍是一個不放心的表情。

「若果不放心，妳也可以一起來。」薩古斯鼓起勇氣，「我也很希望邀請妳做舞伴…」

「去嘛去嘛去嘛去嘛…」小露伊斯拉著媽媽的手。

諾茵沈默了。

那是一段一世紀般的長時間，薩古斯如坐針氈的等待著佳人的答覆。她會答應嗎？還是，又再一次拒絕？

「讓我考慮一下…」諾茵低聲說著，「也得要看看學校那邊的情況啊…」

BINGO~薩古斯內心一個振奮的咆哮，幸好她沒當場拒絕，那表示他還有機會囉？

******************************

昨晚因為薩古斯的說話而興奮莫名的小露伊斯，今天也精神抖擻的上學去。其中一個令她高興的原因，是因為今天有她喜愛的體育課，而且今天老師教的是她最拿手的把戲 — 平衡木。在地球的學校裡她已練習過很多次，另一個令她表現出色的原因是因為她曾經得到多諾‧班度的指導。

當完成一個練習後，她獨個兒走到一旁去喝水。然後，那一位絲利亞小妹妹又過來找她的麻煩了。

「上次那個人是妳的新爸爸嗎？」她站著，望著露伊斯。

「不是。」本來露伊斯也懶得理她了，但她說出這麼莫名其妙的話，使她不得不作出澄清。

「那他為甚麼來接你放學？」絲利亞把手交叉胸前，一幅大人審案的態度。

「跟妳有甚麼關係嗎？」露伊斯不想理會她，她反了個白眼以示不屑，便準備回到人群中去。

「那個男人一定是經常出現在你家裡吧？」不但語氣，連用字也刻意模仿成人。絲利亞的糾纏不清令露伊斯很不耐煩。不過，她說對了。

「妳很煩，都跟妳沒關係！」她皺起眉頭叉著腰，向著眼前的女孩抗議道，「妳妒忌我叔叔比你爸爸耀眼嗎？」

「胡說！」絲利亞也即時抗議，當然，露伊斯說中了她心裡最介懷的事，「我爸爸比他有型一百倍！」在小孩子的世界中，一百這個數字幾乎等於無限了。絲利亞刻意用誇張的手勢強調著。

露伊斯連說話也沒有的走開了。

絲利亞跟上去，仍死心不息︰「甜甜的爸爸娶了卡斯頓夫人後就不理甜甜了！妳媽媽要是嫁了給他，她也會不理妳！」

「妳不要胡說八道！」露伊斯生氣了，她對絲利亞咆哮著，「誰說我媽媽要嫁給他我媽媽才不會不理我妳胡說八道！」一口氣的連環攻擊把絲利亞嚇了一跳。

露伊斯立即又為自己的失儀感到內疚了。可是，細心一想…火星叔叔會跟媽媽結婚嗎？那麼…媽媽會像甜甜的爸爸那樣不理她了麼？

小孩子的心裡感受到前所未有的大危機…

** English version**

Louise has been standing at the school gate for a long time. When she saw her classmates follow one by one to be taken home by parents, her brows frowned unconsciously.

Mom is late today... She twitched her lips and stood aside, playing with her little fingers sullenly.

"Louise, you still here!"

It is Celia, a classmate in the same class, called her. It is really not good that to let her not-best-friend when she was in a bad mood. Louise took a glance at her and then turned her head away as if she ignored her.

Little Miss Celia, who was a little bit taller than Louise, was happy to see her standing alone. She raised her tone, "Your Mom is busy again, right? I even can’t see your Mom’s truck."

Louise turned her back to her. She was not in the mood to talk to this nasty girl.

Since Louise did not respond, Celia started talking to herself, "Although my Dad is very busy at the Ministry of Defence, he will come to pick me up from school whenever he is free. Moreover," she raised her hips, looked so proud of the following thing she was going to say, "My Dad just bought a new car which is a Benz produced on the earth.”

It's really annoying. Louise pursed her mouth, deliberately pretending that she couldn't hear her.

Seeing her reaction, Celia went to her front and "provoke" her, "Look! This hairpin was given to me by my Mum! It's from “The Story of Candy” series!"

Louise couldn't help but glanced at...Oh my God! What a beautiful hairpin! It is from “The Story of Candy”! This is the hair accessory she dreams of! And... this is the gift that her Mom promised to give her if she got score in dictation next time... The nasty girl in front of her not only got this hair accessory earlier than her, but also showed it off! Very annoying! Louise was about to fight back—

"It doesn't match you at all."

"You are jealous of me!"

"I'm not as childish as you!" Louise crossed her hands and looked away. "You are not convinced because you lost the calligraphy contest while I am the winner, right?"

"You.. You are jealous of me!" Celia ran to Louise's front again, raised her voice, and looked angry, "It is because I have Candy hairpins, and beautiful parents!"

"I won't be jealous of you!" Louise couldn't bear it, and roared at her loudly. Soon, she blamed herself for her rude behaviour. Thinking that her mother would be unhappy about it, she immediately closed her mouth, frowned and walked aside to avoid Celia.

Celia smiled triumphantly. When she saw her father who had parked the car outside the door and got off the car, she even issued a victory statement to her, "You are also jealous that I have my father picking up!"

Louise bit her lower lip and she was very angry. But she insisted not to fight back.

At the same time, there was a sound of braking outside the school. After that there was a noise from the people outside, especially from the women.

Louise looked in the direction of the voice—

Isn't that Uncle Mars?

"My little princess, I'm here to pick you up." Zechs looked at Louise who was standing not far from the school gate, took off the sunglasses on his face, and raised the corners of his mouth slightly.

"Yeah- you are here!" Finally someone came to pick her up. Louise yelled out happily. She ran to Zechs quickly. When she saw Celia who was standing by the side looking at Zechs, she made a grimace, and then jumped into Zechs' arms.

"Why are you here? Where is my Mom?" She hugged his neck, her smile mixed with comfort and show off.

"Mom needs to rush back to school, so I come to pick you up." Zechs looked at the child's face carefully, and she smiled more like Noin.

Wearing ARMANI's latest casual series of clothing, tailored twill trousers, and the brilliant smile of the handsome guy, his outlook can really kill people. Not to mention the bright red Ferrari parked nearby. No wonder the ladies outside the school were talking about this star-like character.

Celia, who was standing next to them, kept looking at them. Zechs was very surprised. He asked the child in his arms, "Is she your friend?"

Louise didn't even look at her, "I don't know her at all."

*************************

"Milk, cheese...then butter..." Zechs pushed the supermarket trolley through the aisle between the shelves, muttering to check the shopping list that Noin gave him.

An hour and a half ago, Noin and he were enjoying afternoon tea in an Italian cafe. Today, Noin wore a fuchsia dress, a pair of nostalgic jeans, and a short beige coat. Her femininity surprised Zechs. She ordered a cup of Blue Mountain coffee; and he ordered an Espresso...well... it tasted far worse than the original Italian coffee. Noin took a few sips, with a small movement on her brows, she slowly put down the white ceramic cup and smiled faintly. The breeze stroked her face, and the silky hair brushed her eyes. She gently swept her hair behind her ears and told him about her recent work in a soft voice. He listened carefully, and the Italian Naples folk songs in the small cafe turned into the background music. He smiled and faced the woman in front of him. He had indeed neglected to smile at her in the past. Under the soft music and relaxed atmosphere, the two of them spent a very pleasant afternoon. Then he asked her if she missed Italy...

"Which brand of butter are we going to buy?"

"Italy...no, I mean...what you usually drink...no, I mean...the kind you usually eat." Little Louise interrupted Zechs's recall, and he changed because he mixed up his mind. 

"We eat the brand Bullpen but I can’t find it." Louise ran to the freezer, "Neither here!"

"Maybe it's out of stock, just pick the most expensive one." Zechs answered casually.

In that cafe, while they were chatting, Noin suddenly received a call from the school. Since there was a problem with the test paper, she had to rush back to school to deal with it. She has a few things on schedule, saying that she was rushing to pick up her daughter from school and she would go to the supermarket to supplement food today. So he immediately offer for help. Picking up children from school, shopping for groceries in the supermarket...well...like a family lifestyle.

Louise read all the prices carefully before taking one of them and put on the trolley. She walked back to Zechs, "What else do we buy?"

"We have to buy beef and fruit, and we have to buy towels in the household department. Do you know where the household department is?"

"I know!" Louise replied, raising her hand reflexively, "On the second floor! Mom often takes me to buy clothes!"

"Buy clothes here...?" Zechs frowned. This is the largest retail department store Carrefour in Europe. On L3 Colony, Carrefour is also the largest supermarket here. This kind of supermarket specializing in the sale of low-and medium-grade goods, Zechs would not shop when he was still on the earth.

"Come on," Louise waved to him enthusiastically, "I will show you around Carrefour. Mom and I often come here. The Hello Kitty dress is also on the second floor..."

*************

When Zechs drove the car into the parking lot of Noin's house, Noin was sweeping the floor outside. When the car stopped, Louise couldn't help running to her mother.

"Thank you for helping me pick her up from school." "It's okay, I'm happy to take care of you and the kid.” At this time, Noin should probably blush, spit out his name with grateful eyes, and he will looking at her with the nicely smile...

Zechs was drafting a script in his heart, and he walked out of the car with a smile, waiting for the moment when Noin thanked him...

"The child is sitting in the front seat?" Noin asked Zechs who was walking by while stroking her daughter's hair. Her eyes were still on the Ferrari.

"...Yes." Zechs was a little disappointed that he didn't proceed according to his script.

Noin frowned slightly, but her voice remained consistent and gentle, "You don't have a child car seat in your car, and letting a child sit in the front seat is very dangerous."

An unexpected situation occurred, Zechs immediately settled in a daze. Is it dangerous to do so? "Sorry, I didn't notice..."

Noin smiled bitterly. She urged her little daughter to help take the food into the house, and when she turned to Zechs, she had already put on a smiling face, "Just pay attention next time. Come and let me see your trophies."

Louise took all the items out of the plastic bag eagerly and put them on the stage one by one.

"Mom, we couldn't buy the Bullpen butter, so we bought another one. I don’t know how to pronounce this word..." She handed the butter to Noin, who was walking towards her. "The pattern above is very interesting. There are big stars..."

Noin took the butter, "The butter baby from the Alps..." She quickly checked the ingredient information, and then turned to her daughter, "Is there no the brand Bullpen?"

"No, Uncle said to buy the most expensive one."

Noin turned her gaze to Zechs again.

"This is not vegetable butter. It has a high fat content. It is unhealthy to eat too much..." Looking at the price, "You haven't changed your aristocratic consumer mode yet..."

Zechs was speechless. what happened? 

"Sorry..." Reflexive apology, he lowered his head in frustration. He thought he would be appreciated, but it turned out to be counterproductive and he should be more careful.

Louise saw the embarrassed Zechs. She put down the can in her hand and ran to comfort him. She took his hand, "It doesn't matter, let's try a new flavour, Mom. This butter with big stars looks delicious."

Zechs patted the child on the head and smiled helplessly. She is really an understanding girl.

Noin exhaled, and her face became tolerant again. He just offers a help, do you still want to be angry with him? Why do you demand him so much? "That's right, it's not bad to try new flavours." She turned to Zechs, her tone replied softly, "You bought so many food and you have to help eat them all tonight."

*************  
When Noin was washing the dishes after dinner was over, Zechs leaned on the side of the kitchen to chat with her. Most of the common topics between them revolved around the school days. They have not been in contact for a long time, and it is not easy to rebuild their topic database. So the first thing to do is to understand each other’s living environment and work—

"So you want to hire a secretary now?" Noin was still washing the dishes, but she still turned back to respond to Zechs, who had just told her about the difficulties of his work.

"Yes," he nodded, "it's really not easy to find someone who knows me and capable to work with me."

"Do you want to consider lowering your requirements?" With a smile, Noin once again focused on the dishes.

Then Zechs straightened up, swallowed, and said courageously, "I found you are the most suitable one."

"Me?" Hearing these words, Noin stopped her work and looked at him.

The atmosphere suddenly became very awkward, and Zechs deliberately pretended to be joking, "You know that not many people can adapt to my temper..."

Noin also responded with a smile, " I try to avoid work with military again. I don’t want my girl to worry about me every day."

Recalling that she had refused Lady Une’s request and insisted on quitting the Preventors... "Being a secretary is not dangerous at all. There is a housing allowance, working from 9 to 5, if you are willing to be my secretary, I can increase the salary." He said it deliberately in a joking tone, but his meaning was revealed.

Noin looked at him and smiled slightly, "Zechs, do you think I am suitable to be your secretary?"

Of course! Reflective, Zechs wanted to respond immediately. But he knew that Noin was declining. In order not to be too embarrassed, he squeezed out a smile and finished the coversation, "The position of secretary would be too junior to you. If you are willing to help me, you will be the deputy minister.”

Then they giggled, given that both of them knew what each other meant.

The original nervous mood was replaced by depression. Zechs felt very disappointed. He had another thing to invite her, but now he didn’t know how to speak.

At the same time, Louise, who was sitting in the living room watching TV, called to her mother in the kitchen, "Mom, I want to eat orange."

This was just enough to step down, and Zechs went and got the oranges from the refrigerator and then sat down next to Louise.

"Christmas is coming soon. Is there a Christmas party in your school?" Zechs asked while peeling the orange.

"Yes, it will be held in the school auditorium." Louise hugged a cushion. Although her mouth was responding to Uncle Zechs, her eyes were still looking at the TV. "But it's not cold at Christmas here, and it doesn't snow. I can’t build a snowman."

"Do you like snow?"

"Yes I like snow.” Children are used to raising their hands when they are excited, "I can build a snowman. I used to build kittens and rabbits with Carrie and Bess."

Zechs looked at Louise who was dancing when talking about her interested topic. He found it very interesting.

"But there is no snow here, nor Carrie and Bess..." A little frustrated, Louise turned her back to the sofa.

"How about I accompany you to build a snowman?" Zechs handed her the orange, his eyes flashing with delight.

"Where is the snowman built?" Louise spoke with an orange in her mouth, she was slurred.

"My working place will hold a Christmas ball, and there will be an artificial snow. Do you want to come and play?"

This affair was meant to be told to Noin, but the pain of being rejected was still there. He really didn’t want to suffer the pain of rejection anymore. With an idea, he chose to tell the child, hoping to hint to her mother through the child's mouth.

"Really?" Louise exclaimed excitedly, "Will it really snow?" She jumped on the sofa and walked to Noin, "Mom, Mom, Mom- Can I go to the Christmas ball with Uncle Zechs?”

"Christmas ball?" Noin, who had just walked out of the kitchen, looked puzzled.

"It's a Christmas ball organized by the Ministry of Defence. At that time, there will be an artificial snow in the venue. Louise said she wants to see it, so I want to see if she could participate..." He deliberately said it is all for the child, but even himself feel embarrassed because of the excuse.

"Can you take a kid?" She was a little sceptical.

"Yes, it's a private party of the Ministry of Defence. I can bring along with family... or friends to attend." He coughed twice.

"Can I?" Louise pulled her mother's hand.

Noin frowned, still an expression of worry.

"If you feel worry, you can come together." Zechs mustered up his courage, "I also hope to invite you as a dance partner..."

"Go, go, go!" Little Louise took her mother's hand excitedly.

Noin was silent.

It was a long time like a century, and Zechs was sitting on pins and needles waiting for her reply. Will she agree? Or, refused again?

"Let me think about it..." Noin whispered, "I have to look at the schedule at the school..."

BINGO! Zechs gave an exhilarating roar in his heart. Fortunately, she did not refuse on the spot. Does that mean he still has a chance?

******************************

Little Louise, who was inexplicably excited by Zechs' words last night, went to school today. One of the reasons that made her happy was that she had her favourite physical education class today. And today the teacher taught her best trick which is the balance beam. She has practiced many times in the school of the earth. Another reason for her outstanding performance is that she has been under the guidance of Trowa Barton.

After completing an exercise, she was alone step aside to drink water. At the same time, the little Celia came over again to find her trouble.

"Is that your new father?" She stood and looked at Louise.

"No." Originally, Louise didn't bother to care about her, but when she said such inexplicable things, she had to clarify.

"Then why did he come to pick you up from school?" Celia crossed her hands on chest, trying to show the attitude as an adult.

"Does it have anything to do with you?" Louise didn't want to pay attention to her, she rolled her eyes back to show her disdain. She went back to the crowd.

"That man must appear in your home so often." Not only the tone, but also the words deliberately imitated adults. Celia’s entanglement mads Louise very impatient. However, she was right.

"You are very annoying, it has nothing to do with you!" She frowned and akimbo, protesting to the girl in front of her, "Are you jealous that my Uncle is brighter than your father?"

"Nonsense!" Celia also protested immediately. Of course, Louise said what she cared about most, "My father is a hundred times more stylish than him!" In the world of children, the number of one hundred is almost equal to infinite. Celia emphasized with an exaggerated gesture deliberately.

Louise walked away without even speaking.

Celia followed, still stubbornly desperate, "Candy’s Dad has ignored Candy after marrying Mrs. Caston! If your mother married him, she will ignore you too!"

"Don't talk nonsense!" Louise was angry. She snarled at Celia, "Who said that my Mom wants to marry him? My Mom won't ignore me. You are talking nonsense!" Celia was taken aback.

Louise immediately felt guilty for her misconduct. However, will Uncle Mars marry her Mom? So... will Mom ignore her like Candy’s father?

The kid felt an unprecedented crisis in her heart...


	4. Chapter 4

這是非常晴朗的一天。

大清早有人按門鈴本來已經是古怪事，但當諾茵打開門看到薩古斯站在門外時，就不覺得驚訝了。

「早安。」是一個淡淡的笑容。

「早安。」諾茵也回報一個微笑，她打開門讓薩古斯進來。雖然早就習慣他會隨時出現，不過她住的地區無論跟他住所還是辦公地點都相距很遠，他一大清早過來，會是因為發生了甚麼事嗎？

像是要回答她內心的疑問，對方一邊脫下西裝外套一邊說︰「今天早了起牀，想過來看看…妳是否需要我幫忙帶孩子上學。」

一個苦笑，諾茵聳聳肩︰「吃過早餐沒有？」

「喝了杯鮮奶。」他在沙發上坐了下來，熟悉得尤如自己的家一樣。他瞄了瞄餐桌，「是三文治？」

「芝士火腿三文治，要來一點嗎？」沒待他回應，諾茵已到廚房去準備了。

「謝謝。」他也很順理成章的答應，「我們的小公主呢？」

對於這句「我們的小公主」，蹲下來的諾茵抬起頭瞄了瞄他，便不以為然的答到︰「她在梳洗。」

就像聽到召喚一樣，穿著整齊的小孩揉著眼睛的由洗手間出來。但當她看見坐在沙發上的薩古斯時，立即精神的瞪起眼。

「薩古斯叔叔？」小孩子提高語氣，一幅驚訝的表情。

「叔叔是來接妳上學的。」諾茵正在幫薩古斯做早餐，「在早上見到叔叔需要做甚麼？」

「早上好。」像是只為了應付媽媽的要求，她隨口的向薩古斯打了個招呼。

看見火星叔叔她不是不高興，只是一想到早兩天絲利亞跟她說的話時，她內心就萌起了很複雜的情緒，既失落又擔憂。

「可是…媽媽妳不是說叔叔的車上沒有小童座椅嗎？」她低聲的說著，說完立即將三文治放入口中。

「我買了一個。」薩古斯坐在她身旁，一邊向將早餐遞給他的諾茵道謝，一邊向小孩說道，「商店的人說是現在的小朋友最喜歡的圖案，那個女孩好像叫甜甜甚麼的，是妳上次提過的那個…？」

「甜甜？」露伊斯嘴裡的三文治幾乎都要吐出來了，「真的是甜甜嗎？」薩古斯的說話將剛才女孩子的陰霾情緒都驅趕了。

小孩子立即將手上的三文治全部放入嘴裡，然後拿著牛奶大口大口的喝著，迅間把所有早餐吃完。

「叔叔我準備好了，可以立即上學去了！」

*********

坐在車上的小露伊斯手指一直比劃著縛在她身上的那條粉紅色安全帶。安全帶扣上還有甜甜的蝴蝶結。她看了看手錶，現在是七時四十五分。小孩子心裡突然出現了一個前所未有的聯想︰希望今天會碰到絲利亞，然後讓她看看這個座椅 — 比起甜甜髮夾，這個座椅還要更神氣。

想起絲利亞嫉妒的樣子，露伊斯「嘻」的笑了出來。

「怎麼了？」薩古斯不解地問。

小露伊斯笑而不答。

受到孩子的影響，他的臉容也寬容下來。

「那個會下雪的聖誕舞會，媽媽考慮得如何？她會來嗎？」

一說起媽媽，孩子又想起了自己的煩惱。她突然皺起眉頭。

「怎麼了？」看到孩子情緒轉換之快，薩古斯忍不著用關心的語調問道。

露伊斯咬了咬下唇。她低下頭，猶豫了一陣子，鼓足了勇氣才低聲問道︰「叔叔你會跟媽媽結婚嗎？」

「甚麼！？」害他幾乎發生交通意外！薩古斯瞪大眼睛望著坐在旁邊的小孩，腦海裡出現了一連串的科學性、理論性、客觀性的分析…

小孩子為甚麼會突然提出這種疑問？是我的舉動明顯得連孩子也清楚知道我的目的？還是諾茵跟她說過甚麼？若果是前者，那諾茵也應該知道我的心意了，她近來對我越來越親切，是表示她也有意跟我重修關係共結秦晉？若果是後者…那更不得了！

「是媽媽跟妳說過甚麼嗎？」他嘗試試探一下。

孩子搖頭否定。

那表示…第二個可能性不成立？

薩古斯有點失望。不過要跟諾茵重組一個家庭，讓小孩子接受他也是非常重要的一項工作。他瞄了瞄安靜坐著的露伊斯，刻意裝出輕鬆的語氣問道︰「那…若果我跟媽媽結婚，露伊斯覺得怎麼樣？」

如電流通過一樣，露伊斯抖動了一下。

薩古斯在校門前的轉彎位置停下來，幫忙將書包由後座拿出來。小露伊斯仍緊握拳頭的坐著。發生甚麼事了嗎？

「露伊斯，妳怎麼了？不舒服嗎？」一般認為別人覺得不適總好像跟發熱有關。他將手背放到孩子的額頭上探熱。

露伊斯別過了臉，解開安全帶，眉頭仍然緊緊鎖著。就在她下車的同時，她回頭向薩古斯高聲作出聲明︰「媽媽是我的！我不要卡斯頓夫人！」也沒等薩古斯回應，她便飛快的跑向學校。

被留下來的薩古斯呆立當場。她生氣了？剛才不是好好的嗎？發生甚麼事了？

******************************

一個五小時的會議結束後，當薩古斯由會議室出來時，是一幅筋疲力盡的樣子。活動活動頸項，他與同僚慢慢踱步回辦公室。

早兩天還放晴，今天己換了一片陰沉。望著窗外陰暗的景色，更令人感到沈悶無趣。

「這次是上任以來第一個長會，能夠習慣嗎？」身邊的小伙子看來很年輕。年紀輕輕能夠進入防衛部核心應該是個很幹練的人。

對於一個年輕人向他提出這個尤如上司關心下屬適應情況的問題時，他忍不著輕輕的笑了出來。

「在哪裡都不習慣開長會。」然後是一個自嘲的笑容。

聞說閃光伯爵喜歡自嘲，年輕人總算見識到了︰「這裡跟在地球工作時有甚麼不同嗎？」

「地球有太多國家，因為牽涉的利益多，處理事情有較多的顧慮，問題也比較複雜；這裡的規模小，架構簡單，決策的事情可以迅速推行。」幾乎沒仔細過濾，薩古斯隨口答出這個「官方」答案。

「這也是你決定調職的其中一個原因？」

聽到這個問題，薩古斯的表情變複雜了。是一個意味深長的微笑。同時，他的辦公室外的一個助理將一張紙條遞給他︰「部長，剛才有你的電話。」

薩古斯接過紙條，精神立即迅速的抖擻起來。他回到辦公室內的第一個動作是拿起電話。

「諾茵，是我。」當電話接通後，他以輕快的聲音說著。

「抱歉打擾你了。」對方也是明朗的聲線，「會議結束了嗎？」

「剛結束了，五個小時，真要命。妳知道我剛才想起甚麼嗎？」薩古斯揉了揉眼睛。

「是甚麼？」

「我想起從前在學校上理論課的時候。我現在也有那時候的感覺。」

電話傳來輕快的笑聲。

「有甚麼事嗎？」他身體向前傾，表情也來得寬容。剛才的倦容在瞬間消失了。

「是的，剛對過學校的時間表，舞會那天我不用當值。打電話來是想告訴你我可以參加舞會…若果你還未另找舞伴的話。」

「舞伴的位置一直留給妳。」薩古斯的內心因振奮而吶喊，但他仍以平淡的聲調說出這句話。

「謝謝你。」停頓半刻，諾茵回應的聲音聽起來也帶著歡愉的心情。

「需要服裝贊助嗎？」會有這個提問是因為薩古斯懷疑諾茵的經濟狀況，但他不希望令對方感到尷尬或難堪。他露齒的笑著，用最輕鬆平和的語氣說，「我是很多品牌的VIP。」

這次換諾茵笑了。「服裝問題我自有辦法解決，不會讓你有個失禮的舞伴。」當然知道薩古斯的顧慮，但諾茵亳不介懷。

「我知道，妳也應該知道我一直以妳為傲。」這是由衷的一句說話。但當說出這句話時電話聽筒兩邊都沈默了。

薩古斯感到臉頰越來越熱，他拿著聽筒，一時間竟接不上嘴。

然後，傳來了諾茵的聲音︰「謝謝，那麼，到時候再見吧。」

當薩古斯掛線後，重重的呼了口氣。

聽筒的另一端，當諾茵掛了線後，也禁不著按著自己發熱的臉頰。當聽到他說「舞伴位置一直留給妳」，還有剛才的說話時，她的身體好像觸電一樣，嘴角也忍不著微微上揚。「妳是怎麼了？露洛莉亞‧諾茵？不是早就放下了對某人的感情嗎…」

剛剛進入教員室，坐在諾茵旁的老師看到諾茵時感到很驚訝，她托了托眼鏡，提高聲調︰「我就說這裡的空調不夠，看，諾茵老師的臉頰都熱紅了。」

這說話打斷了她凌亂的思緒。諾茵瞪大眼睛，感到很不好意思。「我沒事…」嘴角拉平了。

而同一時間，教員室內又傳來了另一個聲音︰「諾茵老師，是妳的電話。」

「謝。」正好可以結束跟鄰座老師的對話，諾茵立即坐下來接聽電話。

************************

小露伊斯的臉頰也在發熱。因為她整個人都處於發熱狀況。

諾茵提著熱湯進入女兒的房間時，露伊斯本來閉上的眼睛又立即張開來。

「昨晚沒好好蓋被嗎？」諾茵坐在牀邊，摸摸孩子的額頭安慰她。

「媽媽我沒事…」都燒到39度了，還要倔強的說出這句話。

「在吃藥前先吃點熱湯，來。」諾茵幫女兒坐起來， 「妳的病不快點好起來，就不可以參加薩古斯叔叔的舞會了。」

孩子望著母親，快要塌下的眼皮皺起來︰「我們要參加叔叔的舞會嗎？」

察覺語氣有點不對勁，諾茵狐疑的似笑非笑的望著她︰「妳不是想要看雪嗎？到時候還可以玩雪呢。我跟露伊斯也很久沒推雪人了…」

露伊斯低下頭，但病容令她的沒精打采很難被發現。

「我現在不想推雪人了。」當喝過熱湯躺下來後，她對媽媽說。

諾茵俯身望著孩子，撫摸著她的頭髮︰「為甚麼呢？」

露伊斯沈默半刻，然後提出了一個令諾茵驚訝萬分的問題︰「媽媽會跟薩古斯叔叔結婚嗎？」

諾茵呆住了。

「妳為甚麼會這樣問？」她故意整理女兒的被褥，將眼睛移開。

露伊斯沒有回應。諾茵瞄瞄她，她正在望著自己。

在女兒臉前說起自己的感情事會令人感到很難為情，尤其由女兒口中提出這些問題就更令她不知所措。她端直身子坐起來，認真的細想這個問題。

她想起結婚那天，除了在神父臉前跟丈夫有了互許終身的承諾外，她還暗自發誓要放棄對薩古斯‧馬基斯的感情。自此，她一直認為自己往後的生活只存在著丈夫和女兒。建立一個和諧的家庭，這不是她一直夢寐以求的生活嗎？然後，她的丈夫遇刺身亡，那時候女兒才剛剛出生。她承受了很大的壓力，但也一個人支撐下來。由那時開始，她告訴自己，往後只餘下她跟女兒兩個人了。為了女兒，就算發生甚麼事都要一個人堅強的撐下去…

回憶往事，她回想起那段困難的時候的心情，還有那份決心。

是啊…由那個時候開始，我已習慣了一個人支持下去，為了我的孩子…

那段時間，薩古斯‧馬基斯就像在她生命中消失了一樣。這個她曾深深愛過的男人。

然後某一天，她接到了他的電話。第一個感覺跟今天接電話的情況一樣，尤如觸電一般。感到有點懷念，有點苦澀，還有…她用力搖頭，像要揮掉甚麼似的。

再之後，她按原定計劃搬到L3來。她們準備要開始新的生活了。就在這時候，薩古斯又闖進來。

他親近她，珍惜跟她相處的時間，開始為她切想。雖然最初她有意無意的在迴避他，但他仍竭而不捨…他想要跟她重修關係，明顯的舉動連旁人不用想也知道。

而她的感覺呢？

她沈默了半個世紀，才轉過身面對女兒認真的回應︰「如果…如果薩古斯叔叔跟我們一起生活，露伊斯覺得怎樣？」

孩子的眼睛瞬間通紅了。

「那即是要結婚嗎？」她仍執意要知道這個答案。

「那…如果會結婚呢？」一向伶俐的諾茵很吃力的在回答，當說出「結婚」這個字眼時，她抖動了一下。

然後，孩子的眼淚不斷湧出。「嗚」的一聲哭了起來。

「怎麼了？」就感到孩子不對勁。諾茵擦著她的眼淚，「是哪裡不舒服嗎？」

露伊斯用被窩著自己︰「我不想要新爸爸…嗚…我不要新爸爸…嗚嗚…」

諾茵想要揭起女兒被褥的手懸在半空，停下來了。她低下頭低聲的問︰「露伊斯不喜歡薩古斯叔叔嗎？」

露伊斯在抽泣︰「若、若果做叔叔、就、就喜歡…我不喜、喜歡他做我新爸爸…媽媽、媽以後都會不理我了…嗚嗚…不要搶走媽媽…」

「媽媽怎會不理妳呢？」諾茵輕輕拉開被褥，她緊緊抱著在抽泣的女兒，內心難過死了，「傻孩子…媽媽不會不理露伊斯的。」

「妳不接我放學、又、又不送我上學…又、又不跟我上家樂福…」露伊斯越哭越頭痛，越哭越厲害，然後想起以往種種，本來愉快的經驗在不安及負面情緒的影響下，統統變成反感的事情。

諾茵感到很難過。沒想到女兒原來對這些事很介懷，她為自己一直沒注意到孩子的情緒而自責。〈妳是怎樣當母親了？〉環抱著女兒的手緊緊握著拳頭，她內心狠狠的斥責著。

************************

這是她跟薩古斯在L3殖民星上第一次出外用餐時到過的小茶座。

仔細考慮了三天，回想了很多事情，過去一幕幕的記憶排山倒海的襲來。在面對「進與退」的決擇，一段段本來以為放下了感情竟然間又重新湧現，很不容易，她捱過了三天。想了很多，以為自己在面對甚麼情況都可以處之泰然，但原來在面對感情的決擇時，她也不過是個尋常女子。

「薩古斯，我不可以出席你的聖誕舞會了。」諾茵臉上掛著淡淡的笑容，刻意將這個消息的負面影響淡化。

坐在她對面的薩古斯先是驚訝，但仍保持著平和的語氣︰「是發生了甚麼事嗎？」

諾茵低下頭，搖頭的動作是那麼的輕微。

薩古斯難掩失望，不過仍保持著風度︰「沒關係，我們還有元旦舞會…」

再抬頭望著他時，諾茵已經換了失落的眼神︰「你剛剛才調任，一定有很多事都要忙。我在想，也許你應該放更多的時間在工作上。」

察覺到說話不對勁的薩古斯皺起眉頭。

「諾茵…是不是發生甚麼事了？」

「沒有…」聲音小得幾乎是自言自語，「只是覺得，也許我們都需要更多的空間。」

薩古斯的眉頭皺得更緊了。「為甚麼突然說這些話？」

諾茵深深吸了口氣︰「我們的身份都不同了。你是年輕的防衛部長，事業如日沖天；而我則變成了一個母親，將女兒帶大是我現在唯一的心願。」

薩古斯糊塗了︰「根本沒有任何抵觸。我可以繼續是防衛部長，妳也可繼續做一個母親照顧女兒…」他鼓氣勇氣，「甚至，我也可以在這方面幫助妳…照顧妳跟露伊斯。」

「問題就出在這裡。」諾茵打斷了他，「我已不再是從前的諾茵，女兒已經成為我生命中最重要的一部份，我只想跟女兒兩個人好好生活下去…」

「你意思是…不想我參與其中？」薩古斯緊握拳頭，他低下頭，緊咬下唇，「究竟是甚麼原因令妳突然拒我於千里之外？」

諾茵輕輕搖頭，這已經是今天第一百次令薩古斯感到她有事在隱瞞了。

然後，他緊握的拳頭在抖震。

「知道我為甚麼要來L3殖民星嗎？」他抬頭望著諾茵，「完全是因為妳。你說得對，我們的關係已經變成歷史，不能夠回到從前了，可是你不是說要往前看嗎？我們可以重新開始，這就是我這次來找妳的目的。」

諾茵望著他，突然感到鼻子酸溜溜的。她立即移開視線，深呼吸了一下。

薩古斯仍舊望著她︰「在重遇妳之後，我突然感到很寂寞。在失去妳的那段時間，我究竟是怎樣活下來的呢？諾茵，其實妳不知道妳在我心目中的位置有多重要…」

「抱歉…」一直低著頭的諾茵突然吐出一句，然後迅速的站起來別過身去準備離開。

薩古斯站起來拉著她的手︰「妳打算連原因也不告訴我嗎？」

諾茵沒有回過頭來，她輕輕推開對方的手再舉步離開。

「諾茵！」薩古斯叫住了她，「至少…至少告訴我一句真心話。」背著他的女人站著，一動不動。

「妳還愛我嗎？」

沈寂。就像兩人之間相隔了幾千星河，寂靜得令人窒息。然後，諾茵抖動的肩膀始終沒轉過來。她抬起頭，背著對方，聽得出是動用了全身力量說出來的一句話︰「我現在最愛的是女兒。」

拋下了這句話，諾茵離開了。

獨個兒被留下來的薩古斯用力拍打桌面。「為甚麼…為甚麼會變成這樣…」

選擇獨個兒離開的諾茵在離開茶座後一直在街上走著，踱著，直至走到公園的長椅才坐下來。

雙目早已通紅了。

「會沒事的…」她強擠出個笑容，自言自語，「從前都可以捱過去，這次也沒問題的…」

掘強的想要將眼淚都鎖在眼眶內，但偏偏淚水都忍不著滾動下來。

**********

12月24日，平安夜的酒會。

由防衛部舉辦的酒會除了慶祝聖誕，也包含了歡迎新的防衛部長到來的意義。諾茵在八日前答應當他的舞伴，那一刻，他以為自己的真誠終於得到回報。然後在三日前，她拒絕了他。不單是拒絕跟他到舞會，甚至是拒絕再讓他參與她的人生。雖然她沒說原因，但由她的對話和態度中已可猜到八分 — 準成跟她女兒有關。

沮喪的他沒有再找其他的舞伴。單身貴族選擇獨個兒出席這個普世歡騰的聖誕晚會。也好，起碼節日不是獨個兒形單隻影，否則這種失落情緒恐怕還要跟他渡過新的一年。

「部長你好。」

「你好。」當有人向自己打招呼時，盡管他不知道對方是誰，薩古斯也禮貌的回應對方一句。眼前跟他打招呼的是位高個子，年齡看來跟自己差不多。打量對方良久，薩古斯總算認得他，他是檔案部的基爾。他身邊的女伴是典型北歐系的美女，後面還有一個小小的女孩跟著呢，應該是他的女兒吧？

這種年紀，跟小露伊斯應該差不多…

「妳好，小妹妹，歡迎妳到這個舞會來。」薩古斯彎下身子，跟這個穿上可愛白色蕾絲裙的女孩說話。想起來他已有整整一星期沒對孩子說過話了。

「部長大人你好。」孩子有禮的、老練的拉起裙子行了個禮，這種模仿成人動作的舉動在薩古斯眼裡感到很可笑，但他仍對孩子的禮貌表示欣賞。基爾立即向他作出介紹。

「很可愛的女孩。」他仔細打量著這位小妹妹。她…怎麼這麼熟眼？

「咦…妳不是露伊斯的同學？」他像發現新大陸一樣。

「咦？」孩子看來也認到他了，「你是露伊斯的叔叔…」女孩子不是誰，正是那位絲利亞小妹妹。

絲利亞立即四處張望。薩古斯苦苦的笑了︰「露伊斯不在…」

誇張的呼了口氣，絲利亞正要開口之際，薩古斯首先向她提問。

「露伊斯近來怎麼樣？」既是苦笑，又是擔心的臉容。

絲利亞突然閃過一個念頭，臉容一下子繃緊起來。

「怎麼了？」她的母親首先發現她的不對勁。

「沒…沒有…」絲利亞拉著母親的裙子，躲到她身後。

「傻孩子，別害羞。」她母親拉著她的小手安慰著她，「真是失禮了，部長大人，這孩子平常不會這樣…」

薩古斯腦海也閃過一個念頭。那純粹是個人的直覺，提起露伊斯怎麼令她突然緊張起來？

「露伊斯這孩子脾氣一向很好，不知道為甚麼近來老對我發脾氣，妳知道為甚麼嗎？」他以試探或的口吻問孩子。

這下絲利亞臉色更壞了。她低下頭猛力搖頭，連她父母都感到奇怪了。

「部長，露伊斯是誰？」對於部長竟然認識自己的女兒，基爾感到很奇怪。而他一再向女兒追問另一個女孩的事，基爾更覺出奇。

「是我…一位友人的女兒。」想起來心中仍有餘痛。

「噢…」基爾發現了甚麼，「我想起來了，是露伊斯‧俾斯麥對不對？我聽女兒說過了，她的母親是前OZ的諾茵小姐。」他吃吃的笑了出來。

看他的笑容，薩古斯當然知道他在想甚麼。他一定知道自己從前跟諾茵的事，在很久很久以前，他們也曾經是花邊新聞的主角 (不過在聖克王國和北歐地區的報章則是重點新聞)。

基爾的夫人也遮著嘴巴淺淺的笑了。

他們的事有這麼好笑嗎？說孩子失禮，這兩個成人的舉動更失禮。

「部長大人別擔心，孩子對於新的家庭成員都需要適應期。只要多點開解她就好了。」基爾的夫人微笑著提出意見。原來她已經猜到嗎…由別人口中說出來，他感到有點難為情，而且對於對方「胡亂猜測」及「信口雌黃」的做法感到很反感。

他想起當年，就有小報因看到他跟多洛絲出入酒店就冤枉他們有染；還就他以往種種事跡「證明」他冷血無情，所以對諾茵受傷入院一事也置之不理；不過還不及描述他跟杜魯斯有斷袖之癖一事來得離譜…

想起種種荒謬的事，今天的他只是冷冷一笑。

不過仔細想想，基爾的夫人所說的也不無道理。〈是這樣嗎？〉薩古斯不明白。之前跟她相處一直都很好，只是那天送她上學時不知道為甚她會突然發難…還說了些莫名其妙的話…說不要甚麼卡…卡甚麼？

薩古斯在沈思，他的不置可否令場面有點尷尬。

「我們不要阻礙部長大人了，先去跟其他人打個招呼吧？」

「絲利亞，」薩古斯叫住了準備離開的小女孩，「妳知道甚麼是卡…卡斯東嗎？或者叫卡士東夫人還是甚麼的…」

絲利亞條件反射的搶著回答︰「是卡斯頓夫人！她是甜甜的後母…」當說出這個名字後，絲利亞臉色一沈。她想起了自己為了氣露伊斯而說出的那番說話，她深信露伊斯一定是受到她的影響而對眼前的部長發脾氣…

「甜甜的後母…」

明白了，原來是這麼回事…

薩古斯望著眼前退縮的女孩子，心中已刻劃出事件的輪廓了。絲利亞會有這種反應，八成是知道露伊斯為了甚麼而向他生氣。而她之所以會害怕，大概是她曾向露伊斯說三道四吧？

薩古斯突然展露出一個意味深長的笑容。

** English version**

It was a sunny day.

It was weird that someone ringing the doorbell early in the morning. But when Noin opened the door and saw Zechs standing outside, she was not surprised.

"Good morning." It was a faint smile on his face.

"Good morning." Noin returned a smile, and she opened the door to let him come in. Although he has been used to show up at any time, the area where she lived was far away from his residence or office. He came here early in the morning. Could it be because of something special?

As if to answer her question, the man took off his suit jacket and said, "I woke up early today and want to come over and see... Do you need my help to take your kid to school?"

With a wry smile, Noin shrugged, "Have you had breakfast?"

"I drank a glass of milk only." He sat down on the sofa, as familiar as his own home. He glanced at the table, "Is it a sandwich?"

"Sandwich with cheese and ham, do you want some?" Noin had gone to the kitchen to prepare without waiting for him to respond.

"Thank you." He also agreed naturally, "Where is our little princess?"

Regarding the phrase "our little princess", Noin who was squatting raised her head and glanced at him, and replied disapprovingly, "She is grooming."

As if hearing a call, the neatly dressed kid came out of the bathroom rubbing her eyes. But when she saw Zechs sitting on the sofa, she immediately stared.

"Uncle Zechs?" The child raised her tone with a surprised expression.

"Uncle Zechs is here to pick you up to school." Noin is helping Zechs to make breakfast. "What do you need to say?"

"Good morning." As if only to meet her mother's request, she greeted Zechs casually.

She was not unhappy to see Uncle Mars, but when she thought of what Celia had said to her two days ago, a very complicated emotion arose in her heart, both loss and worry.

"But... Mom, didn't you say that there is no child car seat in Uncle's car?" She whispered, and immediately put the sandwich in the mouth after she said it.

"I bought one." Zechs sat next to her, thanking Noin who handed him the breakfast, and said to the child, "The people in the store said it is from the favourite anime recently. The girl called Candy, is it the one you mentioned last time...?"

"Candy?" The sandwich in Louise's mouth almost came out. "Is it really Candy?" Zechs's words drove away the girl's gloomy mood just now.

The girl immediately put all the sandwiches in her hand into her mouth, then took the milk and drank it, and quickly finished all the breakfast.

"Uncle Zechs, I'm ready, I can go to school now!"

*********

Little Louise sitting in the car kept gesticulating the pink seat belt tied to her. There was a lovely bow on the seat belt buckle. She checked her watch, and it was 7:45. An unprecedented association suddenly appeared in the child's heart. I hope I will meet Celia today, and then let her look at this seat. This car seat is even more impressive than the Candy hairpin.

Thinking of Celia's jealousy, Louise can’t help but giggled.

"What's the matter?" Zechs asked puzzledly.

Little Louise smiled without answering.

Under the influence of the child, his face became more tolerant.

"About that snowy Christmas ball, how is Mom thinking about it? Will she come?"

When talking about Mom, the child remembered her troubles again. She frowned suddenly.

"What's the matter?" Zechs couldn't help asking in a caring tone when seeing the child's emotional change quickly.

Louise bit her lower lip. She lowered her head, hesitated for a while, and then gathered up her courage to ask in a low voice, "Uncle Zechs, will you marry my Mom?"

"What!?" He almost had a traffic accident! Zechs stared at the child sitting next to him with wide eyes, a series of scientific, theoretical, and objective analyses appeared in his mind...

Why does the kid suddenly raise such question?

_Is my behaviour and intention so obvious that even the child knows my purpose? Or did Noin tell her something? If it supposed to the former one, then Noin should also know my mind. She has been more and more kind to me recently. Does it mean that she also intends to rebuild the relationship with me? If it supposed to the second one... that's even better!_

"Did your mother tell you something?" He tried to ask for more info.

The child shook her head in denial.

_That means... the second possibility is not true?_

Zechs was a little disappointed. However, it was also very important to reorganize a family with Noin and let the kid accept him. He glanced at Louise who was sitting quietly, and he deliberately pretended to be relaxed and asked, "Then...if I marry your Mom, how would you feel?"

As the current passed through, Louise jittered.

Zechs stopped at the turning point in front of the school gate and helped take out the schoolbag from the back seat. Little Louise was still sitting with her fists clenched. Did something happen?

"Louise, are you OK? Are you not feeling well?" It is generally believed that the discomfort feel was always related to fever. He put the back of his hand on the child's forehead to detect the heat.

Louise turned her face away, unfastened her seat belt. Her brows still locked tightly. As she got out of the car, she turned her head and made a loud statement to Zechs, "Mom is mine! I don't want Mrs. Caston!" Before Zechs responded, she ran to the school quickly.

Zechs, who was left behind, stood blankly on the spot. Was she angry? Wasn't it good just now? What happened?

******************************

After a five-hour meeting, when Zechs came out of the meeting room, he looked exhausted. Moving the neck, he and his colleagues slowly walked back to the office.

It was sunny day two days ago, but today it has changed into a gloomy weather. Looking at the gloomy scenery outside the window was even more boring.

"This is the first long meeting since you have been here. Can you get used to it?" The guy around him seemed very young. He should be a very capable person to be able to enter the core of the Ministry of Defence at a young age.

When a young man asked him this question, which was as if his boss cared about his subordinates' adaptability, he couldn't help but smile slightly.

"I'm not used to having long meetings anywhere." Then there was a self-deprecating smile on his face.

It was said that Lightning Count liked to self-deprecating at himself, and the young people finally realized, "Is this different from when working on the earth?"

"There are too many countries on the earth, because there are many interests involved. There are more concerns in handling things and the problems are more complicated; the scale here is small, the structure is simple, and the decision-making can be implemented quickly." Almost no careful filtering, Zechs just provide an "official" answer casually.

"This is also one of the reasons you decided to transfer?"

Hearing this question, Zechs' expression became complicated. It was a meaningful smile. At the same time, an assistant outside his office handed him a note, "Minister, there was your call."

Zechs took the note, and his spirits immediately rose. His first action when he returned to the office was to pick up the phone.

"Noin, it's me." When the call was connected, he said in a brisk voice.

"Sorry to disturb you." The lady at other side also said clearly, "Was the meeting over?"

"It's just over, five hours, really terrible. Do you know what I just remembered?" Zechs rubbed his eyes.

"What is it?"

"I think of when I was in theory class in Lake Victoria. I have a feel like that."

There was a brisk laugh on the phone.

"What's the matter?" He leaned forward and his expression was tolerant. The fatigue just now disappeared in an instant.

"Yes, I just checked the school schedule. I don't have to be on duty on the day of the ball. I called to tell you that I can join the Christmas ball...if you haven't found another partner."

"The position of the partner has always been reserved for you." Zechs shouted with excitement in his heart, but he still said this in a flat tone.

"Thank you." After a short pause, Noin's response sounded with a cheerful mood.

"Do you need clothing sponsorship?" This question was asked because Zechs doubted Noin's financial situation, but he didn't want to embarrass her. With a toothy smile, he said in the most relaxed and peaceful tone, "I am a VIP of many brands."

This time, Noin smiled. "I have my own way to solve the clothing problem, and I won't let you have a shame partner." Of course she knew Zechs' concerns, but Noin doesn't mind.

"I know, you should know that I have always been proud of you." This is a sincere sentence. But when this sentence was said, both sides of the telephone were silent.

Zechs felt his cheeks getting hotter and hotter, and he couldn't catch his mouth while holding the phone.

Then, Noin's voice came, "Thank you, see you then."

When Zechs hung up the line, he exhaled heavily.

On the other end of the phone, when Noin hung up, she couldn't help pressing her hot cheek. When she heard him say that "the position of the partner is always reserved for you" and the words just now, her body seemed to be electrocuted, and the corners of her mouth couldn't help but rise slightly. "What's the matter with you? Lucrezia Noin? Didn't you let go of your feelings for him long ago..."

When another teacher just entered the faculty room, who is sitting next to Noin was surprised when she saw her. She put on her glasses and raised her voice, "I said the air conditioner here is not enough. Look, Ms Noin’s cheeks are red."

The words interrupted her messy thoughts. Noin's eyes widened, feeling very embarrassed. "I'm fine..." The corners of her mouth flattened.

At the same time, another voice came from the staff room, "Ms Noin, it's your call."

"Thanks." Just enough to end the conversation with the teacher next to her, Noin immediately sat down to answer the call.

************************

Little Louise's cheeks were also hot. Because she was in a fever.

When Noin entered her daughter's room with the hot soup, Louise opened her eyes immediately.

"Did you not cover the quilt properly last night?" Noin sat on the side of the bed and touched the child's forehead to comfort her.

"Mom, I'm okay..." It's 39 degrees but the kid still said this stubbornly.

"Let’s take some hot soup before taking the medicine." Noin helped the girl sit up. "If you don't get well soon, you can't participate in Uncle Zechs’ Christmas ball."

The child looked at her mother, and her nearly collapsing eyelids wrinkled, "Are we going to participate in Uncle Zechs’ party?"

Perceiving something wrong in her tone, Noin looked at her suspiciously, "Don't you want to see the snow? You can still play in the snow then. We haven't built the snowman for a long time..."

Louise lowered her head, but her sick appearance made her listless and hard to be found.

"I don't want to build the snowman anymore," she told her mother when she lay down after drinking hot soup.

Noin leaned over to look at the child and stroked her hair, "Why?"

Louise was silent for a while, and then asked a question that surprised Noin, "Will you marry Uncle Zechs?"

Noin was stunned.

"Why do you ask?" She deliberately arranged her daughter's bedding and moved her eyes away.

Louise did not respond. Noin glanced at her, her kid was looking at her.

It could be embarrassing to talk about her relationship to her daughter. Especially when her daughter asked this question to make her even more at a loss. She straightened up and sat up, thinking about the problem seriously.

She remembered that on the day of her wedding, in addition to making a life-long promise with her husband in front of the priest, she secretly vowed to give up feelings for Zechs Merquise. Since then, she has always believed that there are only her husband and her daughter in her future life. To build a harmonious family, isn't this what she has always dreamed of? Then, her husband was assassinated, and her daughter was just born. She was under a lot of pressure, but she also supported by herself. From then on, she told herself that her daughter and she were the only two left in the future. For the sake of her daughter, no matter what happens, she has to stay strong alone...

Reminiscing about the past, she recalled her feelings during the difficult time and her determination.

Since then, I have become accustomed to living by myself strongly, for my children...

During that time, Zechs Merquise seemed to have disappeared in her life. The man she once loved deeply.

Then one day, she received a call from him. The first feeling was the same as when answering the phone today, like an electric shock. Feeling a little nostalgic, a little bitter, and... she shook her head vigorously, as if to wave something away.

After that, she moved to L3 as originally planned. They were ready to start a new life. At this moment, Zechs broke in again.

He got close to her, cherished the time spent with her, and began to think about her. Although she avoided him intentionally or unintentionally at first, he still persevered... He wanted to re-establish the relationship with her, his intention is so obvious that even didn't need to think about.

And how does she feel?

She was silent for half a century before turning around to face her daughter in a serious response, "If... if Uncle Zechs lives with us, what would you feel?"

The child's eyes flushed instantly.

"Does that mean getting married?" She still insisted on knowing the answer.

"Then...what if I will get married?" Noin, who has always been smart, replied very hard. When she said the word "married", she trembled.

Then, the child's tears kept pouring out. She cried.

"What's wrong?" She felt that something was wrong with the child. Noin wiped her tears, "You feel not well?"

Louise lays himself in the blanket, "I don't want a new father...uh...I don't want a new father at all....."

Noin's hand that wanted to lift her daughter's bedding hung in the air and stopped. She lowered her head and asked in a low voice, "Do you not like Uncle Zechs?"

Louise was sobbing, "I like him as an uncle… but I don't like him to be my new father...Mom, Mom will ignore me in the future... Don't take my Mom away..."

"Why would I ignore you?" Noin gently opened the quilt, and she hugged her sobbing daughter tightly, her heart was very sad, "Silly girl... Mom wouldn't ignore you."

"You didn't pick me up from school, and you didn't send me to school...and you didn't go to Carrefour with me..." Louise cried and got more headaches. The more she cried, the more she felt headaches. When she thought of all the past, and the pleasant experiences becomes objectionable under the influence of negative emotions.

Noin felt sad. Unexpectedly, her daughter was very concerned about the relationship between Zechs and her. She blamed herself for not paying attention to the kid's emotions. "How do you become a mother?” The hand that hugged her daughter clenched her fist tightly, she scolded fiercely in her heart.

************************

This is the little cafe Zechs and her have visited when they dine out for the first time on the L3 colony.

After careful consideration for three days, she recalled a lot of things. The memories of the past scenes were overwhelming. It was not easy for her to resurface after a period of time that she had let go of her feelings. She has a serious consideration for three days. She thought that she could be calm in any situation, but when faced with emotional choices, she was just an ordinary person.

"Zechs, I can't attend your Christmas ball anymore." With a faint smile on Noin's face, she deliberately played down the negative impact of the news.

Zechs who was sitting across from her, was surprised at first, but still maintained a peaceful tone, "Did something happen?"

Noin lowered her head and shook it slightly.

Zechs couldn't hide his disappointment, but still maintained his demeanour, "It doesn't matter, we still have a New Year count down..."

When she looked up at him again, Noin had changed her lost eyes, "You have just been transferred. There must be a lot of works to do. I am thinking, maybe you should spend more time at work."

Zechs frowned when he noticed something wrong.

"Noin...did anything happen?"

"No..." The voice was so small that it was almost self-explanatory, "I just think that maybe we all need more space."

Zechs' brow furrowed even tighter. "Why are you saying this suddenly?"

Noin took a deep breath, "Our identities and situation are all different. You are a young Minister of Defence, and your career is booming; and I have become a mother, and raising my daughter is my only wish now."

Zechs was confused, "There is no resistance at all. I can continue to be the Minister of Defence, and you can continue to be a mother and take care of your daughter..." He plucked up the courage, "Even, I can help you in this...."

"That's the problem." Noin interrupted him, "I am no longer the former Noin. My daughter has become the most important part of my life. I just want to live with my daughter. ..."

"You mean... you don't want me to involve?" Zechs clenched his fists, lowered his head and bit his lower lip. "What is that made you suddenly push me away?"

Noin shook her head slightly. This was the hundredth time today that Zechs felt that she was hiding something.

Then, his clenched fist was shaking.

"Do you know why I come to the L3?" He looked up at Noin, "It's all because of you. You are right. Our relationship has become history and we cannot go back to the past. But you are also saying to look forward. We can start again. That's why I come to you."

Noin looked at him and suddenly felt an emotion. She immediately looked away and took a deep breath.

Zechs was still looking at her, "After meeting you, when you left again, I suddenly felt very lonely. How did I survive the time I lost you? Noin, actually you don’t know how important you are to me..."

"Sorry..." Noin, who had been keeping her head down, suddenly uttered a word, then quickly stood up and turn around to prepare to leave.

Zechs stood up and took her hand, "Are you going to not even tell me the reason?"

Noin didn't look back, she gently pushed away his hand and walked away.

"Noin!" Zechs stopped her, "At least... at least tell me the truth." The woman stood motionless.

"Do you still love me?"

Silence. It was as if there were thousands of galaxies between the two, and the silence was suffocating. Then, Noin's shaking shoulders never turned around. She raised her head, did not look back, and she could hear the words spoken with all her strength, "I love my daughter the most."

Abandoning these words, Noin left.

Zechs, who was left alone, slapped the desk hard. "Why did it become like this..."

Noin, who chose to leave alone, walked on the street after leaving the cafe, pacing, and then sat down on the bench in the park.

The eyes were already red.

"It will be okay..." She forced a smile and said to herself, "You had get it pass before, it will be no problem this time..."

The tears which supposed to be locked in her eyes, however they were finally couldn’t bear to roll down. 

**********

December 24, Christmas Eve reception.

In addition to celebrating Christmas, the party held by the Ministry of Defence also included the meaning of welcoming the arrival of the new Minister of Defence. Noin promised to be his partner eight days ago. At that moment, he thought his sincerity was finally rewarded. Then three days ago, she rejected him. Not only refused to go to the prom with him, but even refused to let him participate in her life again. Although she didn't say the reason, he could guess from her dialogue and attitude. It should be related to her daughter.

Frustrated, he didn't look for other partners. The noble in single chose to attend this universally joyous Christmas party alone. Fortunately, at least he is not really alone in the festival, otherwise this kind of disappointment may have to extend to the new year with him.

"How are you, Minister?"

"Hello." When someone greeted him, even though he didn't know who the he is, Zechs responded politely. The one who greeted him in front of him was a tall man who seemed to be about his age. After looking at him for a long time, Zechs finally recognized him. He was Keir from the Archives department. The lady next to him is a typical Nordic beauty, and there is a little girl following him. Should she be his daughter?

She should be about the same age as Little Louise...

"Hello, little girl, welcome to the ball." Zechs bent down and talked to the girl in a cute white lace dress. It remembered that he has not spoken to a kid for a whole week.

"Hello, Lord Minister." The child politely and sophisticatedly pulled up her dress and bowed. This behaviour of imitating an adult was ridiculous for Zechs, but he still appreciated the child's politeness. Keir introduced her immediately.

"She is adorable." He looked at the little girl carefully. Why is she so familiar?

"Huh... you're Louise's classmate, aren’t you?" He was like discovering a new world.

"Huh?" The child seemed to recognize him, "You are Louise’s Uncle..." This little girl is Celia.

Celia immediately looked around. Zechs smiled bitterly, "Louise is not here..."

After exaggerating her breath, Zechs asked her first when she was about to speak.

"How's Louise doing?" It was a wry smile and a worried face.

Celia suddenly flashed a thought, and her face tightened.

"What's wrong?" Her mother first noticed that something was wrong with her.

"No...no..." Celia pulled her mother's dress and hid behind her.

"Silly girl, don't be shy." Her mother took her little hand to comfort her, "It's really rude. Sorry Lord Minister, Celia doesn't usually do this..."

Zechs also had a thought in his mind. That was purely personal instinct. How did the mention of Louise make her suddenly nervous?

"Louise has always been very good-tempered. I don't know why she has been tantrums with me lately. Do you know why?" He asked the child in a tentative tone.

Now Celia's face worsened. She lowered her head and shook her head vigorously, even her parents were surprised.

"Minister, who is Louise?" Keir was surprised that the Minister even knew his daughter. And when he kept asking his daughter about the other girl, Keel felt even more surprised.

"It's my... the daughter of a friend." Thinking of it, there was still a pain in his heart.

"Oh..." Keir found something, "I remembered, it's Louise Bismarck, right? I heard my daughter say that her mother is Miss Noin from the former OZ." He chuckled.

Zechs certainly knew what he was thinking from his smile. He must know what happened to him and Noin. A long time ago, they were the protagonists of news (in the newspapers in the Sanc Kingdom and the Nordic region they were the main news).

Keir's wife also covered her mouth and smiled slightly.

Is their business so funny? When they said that the child was rude and impolite, actually the actions of these two adults were even more impolite.

"Lord Minister, don't worry, the child needs an adjustment period for the new family members. As long as she has enough mental preparation." Keir's wife smiled and offered her opinion. It turns out that she has guessed... He felt a little embarrassed to say it from someone else, and was disgusted with her "random guessing".

He remembered that there was a tabloid that had wronged them because they saw him and Dorothy in and out of the hotel. The paper also "proved" that he was cold-blooded and ruthless based on his past deeds, so he ignored Noin's injury and hospitalization; But the most ridiculous thing is to describe him and Treize were in a relationship...

Thinking of all the absurd things, today he just smiled coldly.

But when he think about it, what Keir’s wife said was not unreasonable. Zechs didn't understand. He has been getting along well with her before, but when he sent her to school that day, he didn’t know why she suddenly got into trouble...and said some inexplicable things...say Mrs Cast...?

Zechs was thinking, his noncommitment made the scene a bit awkward.

"Let’s stop obstructing Lord Minister."

"Celia," Zechs stopped the little girl who was about to leave, "Do you know what Caston is? Or is it called Mrs. Castton or something..."

Celia reflexively rushed to answer, "It's Mrs. Caston! She is Candy’ stepmother..." When she said the name, Celia's face sank. She remembered what she said to Louise. She was convinced that Louise must have been affected by her and tantrums the minister...

"Candy’ stepmother..."

I see, it turned out to be like this...

Zechs looked at the shrinking girl in front of him, and the outline of the event was already in his brain. Celia would have this kind of reaction because she knew what Louise was angry with him for. And the reason why she was scared was probably because she had made irresponsible remarks to Louise, right?

Zechs suddenly showed a meaningful smile.


	5. Chapter 5

露伊斯提著放著畫板的布袋由校門前出來時幾乎踤了一交。今天是聖誕假後第一天上課，最後一節上的是畫畫課，題目是「我的家庭」。她猶疑了，遲遲不知道要如可落筆，這不像是平常思路敏捷的她會發生的情況，也因此今天她遲了放學。

「呼…」她決定將畫板背到肩上，雖然覺得肩膀會疼痛，但總比拖在地上走好多了。

校門傳來一陣嘈吵聲，她向聲音望去。已經過了放學時間的高峰期了，怎麼還有一班人站在門外？他們都的目光都向著同一個地方…是發生甚麼事了嗎？

背著沈重畫包跟大畫板的女孩加快腳步走向人群…

是一輛熟悉的車，還有依靠著車門那熟悉的人—

「薩古斯叔叔…」是驚訝的聲音。

「嗨，露伊斯。」薩古斯望到她的到來，向她揮揮手，投出個淡淡的笑容。

露伊斯先是回報一個久違了的善意微笑，然後笑容稍稍收起，眉頭輕微的皺起，嘴巴合上，低下頭來。

這小丫頭的表情仍這麼的複雜。

「我是來接妳放學的。」他蹲下來，想要替她拿起肩上的畫板。

她按著放畫板的布袋的手挽，說話的聲音是這麼的細小︰「謝謝你，我一個人沒關係。」

聽到這句話時薩古斯震動了一下。眼前孩子的個性完全的受到母親的影響了。

他苦笑了，感到既無奈又痛心︰「我想我們應該好好談談。」

這次是孩子震動了。

薩古斯微笑的望著她︰「別擔心，不是些令妳為難的事情。或者，我們像大人一樣找個地方邊坐邊談好嗎？去吃雪糕芭菲如何？」

****************

「妳跟媽媽近來都過得好嗎？」看著吃雪糕的小女孩，薩古斯低聲的問道。  
女孩的手停下來，抱有歉意的望著他︰「…不錯。」猶豫了兩秒，她才說出這兩個字。

他苦笑了。

「聖誕都到哪裡去了？」

「到科學館去玩，晚上跟媽媽在家裡做聖誕大餐…」怎麼聽起來一點歡愉都沒有呢？

「唔…」他倒真的一點歡愉也沒有，「媽媽都過得好嗎？」明明才幾天沒見，但他感覺就像上次見面已經是好幾個世紀前的事一樣。

「好…」第一個即時反應，然後，她沈默了，就像沈思著一樣。再開口時，語氣竟變得有點哀傷，「其實不太好…我知道媽媽不開心，但在我臉前總是笑著…」

她不開心嗎？總算有點安慰的感覺。薩古斯重重的噴了個鼻息。

「我不想媽媽不開心…所以…」聲音越來越小，簡直快要哭出來的樣子。

他拍了拍孩子的頭安慰她。

「妳知道我跟妳媽媽從前是好朋友嗎？」

她點點頭︰「莉莉娜阿姨有告訴我，是維多莉亞基地的同學，叔叔考第一，媽媽考第二。」

「是的，」他沒想過妹妹會跟諾茵的孩子談論起他們的事，他淡淡的笑了，「我跟妳媽媽很小的時候就認識了。那時候感情很好，我們的關係就像是茜拉跟愛德華的關係…妳知道茜拉是誰吧？」

「知道。」她更用力的點頭，「是甜甜的姐姐，愛德華是騎白馬的王子。」很明顯，這個話題勾起了她的興趣。

他笑了︰「是的，是騎白馬的王子。我跟妳的媽媽長大了後因為一些誤會而分開了。就像愛德華為了上大學而離開茜拉一樣。」

「那即是分手了嗎？」露伊斯認真的追問。

對於一個六歲的孩子說出「分手」這個字，他感到有點驚訝。同時想去過去種種，他覺得應該認真的考慮一下，是否要運用他作為高官的影響力向電視台反映時下電視節目對孩子的不良影響這個問題。

「…是分手了…然後過了很多年後，我跟妳的媽媽又重遇了。」他技巧的避開了小孩爸爸的問題。

「就像愛德華在畢業後回去找茜拉小姐一樣嗎？」只要說起有興趣的事，小孩都會立即投入精神。

「沒錯。」他就是想要這個效果，「妳想茜拉跟愛德華王子有個幸福的結局嗎？」

「想！我在互聯網看過了，茜拉會跟愛德華一起騎白馬！」她精神轉好了，開始興奮的手舞足蹈起來。

他嘴角驕傲的上揚︰「其實，妳將我比喻成卡斯頓夫人是不正確的。我跟妳媽媽就像是茜拉小姐跟愛德華王子一樣，妳明白嗎？」

聽到這句說話孩子又再安靜下來，她輕輕低下頭來。

是太急進了嗎？薩古斯暗自擔心。

「妳討厭我？」見孩子遲遲沒反應，他以溫柔的聲音詢問道。

她搖搖頭。

「妳覺得我對妳好嗎？」他放緩了聲音，令孩子的情緒不至變得緊張。

她點點頭。然後慢慢吐出說話︰「可是…妳們結婚了就會不理我…」

他呼了口氣，釋放出最大的耐性︰「為甚麼會有這種想法？妳的媽媽很愛妳，妳覺得她會不理妳嗎？」

她搖搖頭。

「我也很喜歡露伊斯，我也不會不理妳。」他把身體微微傾前，「所以，除非得到露伊斯的准許，否則我不會跟妳媽媽結婚，這樣做妳認為如何？」

孩子抬起頭望著他，咬著下唇。眼眶裡還有點點的淚光。然後她害羞的點了點頭。

薩古斯張開雙手，孩子由座位上跳下來，走到他身邊讓他抱起來。

〈可憐的孩子。〉他緊抱著露伊斯，珍惜的撫著細長的頭髮。這孩子為了他跟諾茵的事一定困擾很久了吧。

「那麼，」孩子抬起頭來，「你們結婚之後，我還是叫你薩古斯叔叔嗎？」

「叫甚麼都可以，只要妳喜歡就沒關係。」他撥開她凌亂了的頭髮，「若果能叫爸爸我會非常高興。」

這個大男人跟小女孩相對而笑了。

*************

當諾茵將車子駛進停車屏時，她首先見到的是那熟悉的紅色法拉利。為此她感到非常驚訝。

四周不見法拉利主人的踪影，她立即由車上跳下來。同一時間，屋內的孩子已經衝出來了。

「媽媽—」她站在門口向她揮揮手，再跑向她懷中。

「寶貝，妳都到哪裡了？我到學校去接妳，老師說妳一早就走了…」聲音除了責備也帶著關心和緊張。

「我跟薩古斯叔叔去吃雪糕芭菲了。」她手上還拿著一本圖書，「我們剛才去買故事書，妳看這是彼德與狼的故事，叔叔剛才跟我講故事。」

「薩古斯叔叔？」她驚訝的望著女兒，呼吸頓時停住了。

她跟另一個就站在大門口一動不動的人影四目交投。

「嗨。」他帶著微笑輕輕的打了個招呼。就像平常一樣，就像，他們之間沒有發生任何事一樣。

這景像更教她無法言語。

「…」她將女兒放下來。

「抱歉我應該跟妳說一聲。」他帶著歉意的笑了笑，「我接她放學了。回來後不見妳，所以就在屋裡等。」

但顯然，諾茵在意的不單是這回事。

「我們還未說完，彼德之後怎麼對付那頭狼呢？」露伊斯拉著薩古斯的手走進屋內，「媽媽快進來，我們一起聽故事。」

「好…」反射式的回應女兒的說話，諾茵仍未能搞清楚情況。她望著薩古斯，一時說不出話來。

被孩子拉著的這男人回頭望著她，是個自信而驕傲的笑容。就像在跟她說「世界上沒有我解決不了的事情」一樣。

************************

十二月三十一日。L3殖民星防衛部的元旦舞會。

部長不再是孤身出席舞會了，他身邊多了個女伴，還有一個小孩子。

雖然諾茵已絕跡政府部門很長的一段時間了，但仍有不少人認得這位前OZ的諾茵特尉。因為她的樣子仍是這麼的年青，氣質仍是這麼的高貴。

尤其是薩古斯，在駕車去迎接她跟她女兒時，即使她穿上了禮服，他也一眼就把她認出來了。因為她身上穿上的是她在很多年前參加卡多魯跟多洛絲的婚禮時所穿的禮服。他承認那套黑色長禮服裙是那種永不落俗的經典款式，但他之所以驚訝並不在於她竟然只得這套禮服(她的財政狀況真的如此不堪？)，而是為甚麼她仍能穿上這許多年前的服裝。

她曾說過她不會讓他失禮，很顯現，她比這承諾做得更多。當他們一進場時已吸引了大部份人的目光。因為俊男美女，因為前OZ的最佳組合，也因為這對前戀人關係。

「謝謝妳陪我來。」他低聲的在她耳邊說話。

「已經第二次道謝了。」諾茵望著他，略略的笑了，「我也謝謝你帶我們來。」

他讓她挽著他的手，甚至不希望她放開。就讓眾人都來看看他的舞伴是誰。他就是想要告訴所有人，他準備要跟他的前未婚妻復合(也順道讓其他單身女同僚死心)。

露伊斯一直跟在他兩身後。很奇怪，這孩子應該沒有出席這些大場合的經驗，但卻絲亳不見她膽怯。

「想要件芝士蛋糕嗎？」自助餐的桌子太高了，薩古斯抱起露伊斯讓她仔細揀選食物，「這裡的芝士蛋糕很美味。要試試看嗎？」

女孩子隨便點了一件，她抱著他的肩膀詢問道︰「絲利亞真的會來嗎？」

「應該會吧，他爸爸媽媽也會出席。」薩古斯撫了撫孩子的長馬尾辮，「只要她出現，準會看見妳頭上那漂亮的絲帶。」

小孩子笑了。因為她今天還有非得見她的理由。

漸漸地，會場響起了一陣音樂聲。那是現場的管絃樂團即場的演奏。

敏感的諾茵捕捉到這悠揚的音樂。這是圓舞曲之王約翰‧史特勞斯的《藍色多惱河》。

薩古斯向諾茵彎起腰伸出手︰「這支曲是為妳而點的。」他記得，她最愛這支圓舞曲。在軍校畢業舞會那一夜，他們也是在這支曲下跳第一支舞。「嘗面嗎？」

諾茵伸出手，露齒而笑。這一刻她感到自已仿佛又回到少年時代一樣。

*****************  
露伊斯沒有跳舞，因為她發現了目標人物。

對方同時發現了她。

「想不到會遇到妳。」絲利亞刻意裝出成人的架子，交叉雙手於胸前。

「我卻一點不意外。」露伊斯聳聳肩。

「妳是跟妳那個叔叔來的吧？」一幅不屑的樣子。

「說得沒錯，是我的薩古斯叔叔邀請我跟媽媽來的。」她刻意的擺動著馬尾辮，令對方注意起來。

看到那漂亮的絲帶，絲利亞瞪大眼睛但沒有說出任何驚嘆的說話。

露伊斯得意的笑了，然後她稍稍收起笑容，用認真的口肳說︰「我還有說話要告訴妳。」

「告訴我甚麼？」絲利亞板起臉來，「妳要多個新爸爸嗎？」雖然衝口而出的說起這個話題，但絲利亞不敢再胡言亂語了。

露伊斯又再聳聳肩表示對她這句「多個新爸爸」的說話不以為然。

「妳用甜甜的爸爸跟卡斯頓夫人來形容我媽媽跟叔叔是錯誤的。」露伊斯叉起腰，「我叔叔跟媽媽其實是茜拉小姐跟愛德華王子，他們小時候已經認識，而且我叔叔是地地道道的聖克王國王子，我媽媽也是個地地道道的意大利貴族小姐。」她神氣的挺氣胸膛，這可是她準備良久的台詞，「知道意大利和聖克王國在哪裡嗎？是地球的歐洲。是甜甜所在的歐洲。知道了吧？」當她跟薩古斯「和好如初」後，她便為認識這位她認為的未來爸爸做好了準備。早兩天前，她才在互聯網上找到聖克王國的位置。

當一口氣說完所有台詞，她屏息靜氣的，等待著對方的反應。

絲利亞立時為之語塞。

「絲利亞，」露伊斯將雙手交叉胸前，瞄起眼睛望著對方，這神情還不知道學了誰，「妳為甚麼經常來找我麻煩呢，其實，妳是不是很想跟我做朋友？」這個假設也是薩古斯跟她討論絲利亞的行為後告訴她的。

絲利亞聽到這句說話，竟然不由自主的臉紅起來。然後她發難了︰「妳亂說！我才不要跟妳做朋友！誰稀罕跟妳做朋友！」

望著老羞成怒的絲利亞，露伊斯沒好氣的說︰「既然不想跟我做朋友就算了。不過回到學校後就不要再找我麻煩了，這樣很孩子氣。」當說出這句話時，露伊斯突然覺得自己好像在一瞬間長大了。

絲利亞偏著嘴，握緊拳頭，臉紅耳赤，一副快要哭起來的樣子。

看到她這個樣子，露伊斯皺起眉來。她看上去怪可憐的。「還是，」露伊斯向她伸出手，「要試試看啊？」

*********  
諾茵接受了薩古斯的邀請，兩個人走到宴會廳外的小花園外看夜景。這裡看不到月亮，但滿天的繁星足以彌補這個缺憾了。薩古斯帶領著諾茵在花園中的小徑散步，這是他到這殖民星後第一次感到黑夜的溫暖。

「謝謝妳肯來。」不知道是薩古斯今晚第幾次的道謝了，「謝謝妳陪我一起過元旦。」

「不要再客套了。」想起之前拒絕了他的聖誕舞會邀請，諾茵仍感到有點介懷。

「薩古斯，你究竟用甚麼方法哄露伊斯的呢？」諾茵不無好奇的追問著，「她早些日子還…」想到說出來會令對方難堪，諾茵沒有再說下去。

他呼了口氣，是個似笑非笑的表情。「想知道《甜甜的故事》的結局嗎？」他突然冒出這句莫名其妙的說話。

諾茵很快便意會到其中的含意了。「你把整套《甜甜的故事》都看完了？」驚訝於他的耐性，諾茵先是呼叫了出來，然後她低下頭來，「為甚麼要做到這種地步呢？」

「妳真的不知道我為的是甚麼嗎？」薩古斯握著諾茵的手。她想要退縮，但他緊緊的將她抓住。

諾茵嘆了口氣，表情舒緩下來。

「薩古斯，我們都變了，如你所見，我不再是你軍隊裡的拍擋，我現在還有個女兒…我已經不是從前的諾茵了。」她低聲道，像是沒有了以往的那份自信和堅強一樣。

薩古斯皺起眉頭，不滿意的笑了。

「妳為甚麼會說出這種說話？怎麼突然會失去自信呢？」他深深吸了口氣，將目光放向星空，沉默半晌，才低聲的回應，「我跟妳都不再是小孩子了，我們都不再需要那種驚天動地的愛情故事。到這一刻我也不需向妳說出甚麼甜言密語，不過我想妳知道，我喜歡從前的妳，也喜歡現在的妳。妳跟妳的女兒是不能分割的，我早就瞭解了。可是我仍然這樣的愛著妳…我愛的是一個有女兒的妳呀。」

諾茵抬起頭來望著他，不單是驚訝，也是感動。即使是從前他們非常要好的時候，她也不曾聽過薩古斯用「愛」這個深刻的字眼去表白。這帶給她很大的震撼和衝擊。然後，她不得不為自己剛才說出了這麼無知的說話而感到羞愧，那也是對薩古斯感情的侮辱啊。

她肩膀抖動了一下，然後立即低下頭來，使在眼眶中滾動的淚水不致會流落人前。

然後，兩個站在星空之下的人沉默了良久。

「那麼，」薩古斯忍不著輕聲的追問，他低下頭去察看眼前的女子，「我們可以重新開始嗎？」

「你不是早就已經單方面開始了嗎？」再抬起頭來的諾茵已換上了一個淡然的微笑。

聽到這句戲言，薩古斯總算能放下心頭大石。不由得再緊緊的握著諾茵的手，低下頭去舒發一個感激的笑容，「那就是說，妳可以跟我在一起了？」

看到薩古斯的得寸盡尺，諾茵忍不住笑了起來。她輕輕的鬆開了薩古斯緊握的雙手︰「不覺得太急進嗎？」

「好的，都聽妳的。」薩古斯不好意思的拍拍頭顱，自嘲的笑著，「只要…只要妳不再拒我於千里之外就好了…」

諾茵望著眼前的男人，覺得這種表情這種反應不像是閃光伯爵應有的。她察覺自己先前的說話著實帶給他很大的傷害。她心裡也突然感到很難過。

然後，她輕輕的將男人的肩膀拉下來，迅捷的用嘴巴在他嘴唇上壓了一下。

「這是給你的安慰，還有，對你的長情的獎勵。」她淡淡的笑著望著他，慶幸黑色天幕遮掩了她臉上的紅霞，不致給眼前人看得到。

薩古斯因驚訝而來不及反應，他輕撫著剛才被觸及的位置，呆了半刻才清醒過來。他略略的笑了︰「安慰和獎勵都不夠，可以再添點嗎？」

諾茵笑了。那是一個安詳的笑容。

在再次相遇後的七個月零五天，一直在兜兜轉轉的兩人終於再從新確認了自己與及對方的感情。在星空下沒有甜言蜜語，也沒有山盟海誓，不過一份坦誠相對已足夠令彼此得到滿足。在這個溫柔的夜空下，OZ傳說中的絕佳組合再次走在一起，終於有個美滿的結局…

**完結**

** English version **

When Louise came out from the school gate carrying the tote bag with the drawing board, she almost fall down. This was the first day of class after the Christmas break, and the last lesson was a drawing class with the topic "My Family". She hesitated, and she didn't know how to draw the picture. This was not like what would happen to her who always has a quick thinking, so she was left late today.

"Huh..." She decided to carry the drawing board on her shoulder. Although she felt pain on it, it was better than dragging it on the ground.

There was a loud noise from the school gate, and she looked at the sound. It was already past the peak of school time, why was there still a group of people standing outside the door? All people were looking at the same place... Has something happened?

The girl carrying a heavy school bag and a big tote bag with a drawing board speeded up towards the crowd...

It was a familiar car, and the familiar person who was relying on the door—

"Uncle Zechs..." was a surprised voice.

"Hi, Louise." Zechs saw her coming, waved to her, and cast a faint smile.

Louise first returned a long-lost goodwill smile, then the smile was slightly folded, her brows were slightly furrowed, her mouth closed, and her head lowered.

The little girl's expression was still so complicated.

"I'm here to pick you up from school." He knelt down, trying to pick up the drawing board on her shoulder for her.

She pressed the handle of the tote bag with the drawing board, and said in such a small voice, "Thank you, it doesn't matter."

Zechs shook when he heard this. The personality of the child was completely affected by her mother.

He smiled bitterly, feeling helpless and distressed, "I think we should have a good talk."

This time the child shook.

Zechs looked at her with a smile, "Don't worry, it's not something that embarrass you. Maybe, can we find a place to sit and talk like adults? How about going to have ice cream parfait?"

****************

"Have you and Mom been doing well these days?" Zechs asked in a low voice looking at the little girl eating ice cream.

  
The girl stopped her hand and looked at him apologetically, "...Yes." After hesitating for two seconds, she said this word.

He smiled bitterly.

"Where have you been during Christmas break?"

"We went to the Science Museum and I made Christmas dinner with Mom at home in the evening..." Why doesn't it sound like any joy?

"Um..." He was really no joy at all, "How's your Mom doing?" They had not seen each other for a few days, but he felt like the last time we met was centuries ago.

"Okay..." She responded immediately, and then she was silent, as if thinking. When she spoke again, her tone became a little sad, "Actually it’s not so good...I know Mom is sad, but she always smile in front of me..."

So she is sad? At last he felt a little comforting. Zechs snorted heavily.

"I don't want Mom to be sad...so..." The voice was getting smaller and smaller, almost crying.

He patted the child on the head to comfort her.

"Do you know that your Mom and I were good friends before?"

She nodded, "Auntie Relena told me that she was a student from Lake Victoria Academy. Uncle Zechs took the first place and Mom took the second place."

"Yes," he never thought that his sister would talk to Noin's child about them, he smiled faintly, "I met your Mom when we were very young. At that time, our relationship was very good, our relationship just like the relationship between Sarah and Edward... Do you know who Sarah is?"

"I know." She nodded harder, "It's Candy’s elder sister, Edward is the prince riding a white horse." Obviously, this topic aroused her interest.

He smiled, "Yes, Edward is the prince riding a white horse. Your Mom and I were separated because of some misunderstandings when we grew up. It's like Edward leaving Sarah after going to college."

"Is that a break up?" Louise asked seriously.

He was a little surprised when a six-year-old child said the word "break up." At the same time, he felt that he should seriously consider whether he should use his influence as a senior officer to reflect to the TV programmer for the problem of the adverse influence of current TV programs on children.

"...We broke up... and after many years, I met your Mom again." He skilfully avoided the problem of the child's father.

"It's like Edward going back to look for Miss Sarah after graduation?" As long as he talked about something she was interested in, the child would immediately become energetic.

"Yes." This is the result he wanted, "Do you want Sarah and Prince Edward to have a happy ending?"

"Yes! I've seen it on the Internet, Sarah will ride a white horse with Edward!" She began to move with excitement.

The corners of his mouth raised proudly, "Actually, it is incorrect for you to compare me to Mrs. Caston. Your Mom and I are like Miss Sarah and Prince Edward, can you imagine?"

When the child was quiet again, she lowered her head gently.

Is it too fast? Zechs secretly worried.

"So you hate me?" Seeing the child's delay in responding, he asked in a gentle voice.

She shook her head.

"Do you think I treat you well?" He slowed his voice so that the child's emotions did not become tense.

She nodded. Then slowly spit out, "But...you will ignore me when you get married..."

He exhaled and released the greatest patience, "Why do you have this idea? Your Mom loves you very much, do you really think she will ignore you?"

She shook her head.

"I also like Louise very much, and I will not ignore you." He tilted his body forward slightly. "So, unless I get permission from you, I will not marry your Mom. What do you think?"

The child looked up at him, biting her lower lip. There were still a little bit of tears in the eyes. Then she nodded shyly.

Zechs opened his hands, and the child jumped from the seat, walked to him and asked him to pick up.

Poor child. He hugged Louise tightly, stroking her long hair cherished. This kid must have been troubled for a long time because of the matter between him and Noin.

"So," the child raised her head, "After you get married, do I still call you Uncle Zechs?"

"You can call anything, as long as you like it." He brushed away her messy hair, "I would be very happy if I could be called Dad."

The big man smiled at the little girl.

*************

When Noin drove the car into the parking screen, the first thing she saw was the familiar red Ferrari. She was very surprised for this.

The Ferrari owner was nowhere to be seen, and she immediately jumped out of the car. At the same time, the children in the house had rushed out.

"Mom—" She stood at the door and waved to her, then she ran into her arms.

"Baby, where have you been? I went to the school to pick you up, and the teacher said that you were left..." In addition to reproach, the voice was also concerned and nervous.

"I went to eat ice-cream parfait with Uncle Zechs." She still had a book in her hand. "We just went to buy a story book. You see, this is the story of Peter and the wolf. Uncle Zechs told me the story just now."

"Uncle Zechs?" She looked at her daughter in surprise, her breathing suddenly stopped.

She and the man who was standing motionless at the gate looked at each other.

"Hi." He greeted softly with a smile. It seems just as usual and nothing has happened between them.

This scene even made her couldn't speak.

"..." She put her daughter down.

"Sorry, I should tell you." He smiled apologetically, "I picked her up from school. I didn't tell you when I came back, so I just waited in the house."

But obviously, Noin is not only concerned about this.

"We haven't finished talking, how will Peter deal with that wolf afterwards?" Louise took Zechs' hand and walked into the house. "Mom, come in, let's listen to the story."

"Okay..." Reflexively responding to her daughter, Noin still couldn't figure out the situation. She looked at Zechs and was speechless.

The man dragged by the child looked back at her with a confident and proud smile. It's like telling her "there is nothing in the world that I can't solve".

************************

December 31. L3 Colony Defence Department’s New Year count down Ball.

The minister was no longer attending the ball alone. He has a female companion and a child beside him.

Although Noin has been extinct from government departments for a long time, many people still recognize the former OZ Lieutenant Noin. Because she still looks so young and her temperament is still so noble.

Especially Zechs, when he drove to meet her and her daughter, even if she was wearing a gown, he recognized her at a glance. Because she wore the same gown she wore when she attended the wedding of Quatre and Dorothy many years ago. He admited that the long black dress is the classic style that will never be out dated, but the reason why he was surprised was not that she has only this dress (her financial situation is really so unbearable?), but why she still could put on that gown from many years ago.

She once said that she would not let him be ashamed, it was obvious, she did more than promised. When they entered the ball room, they attracted most people's attention. Because of handsome gentleman and the beautiful lady, because of the best combination of the former OZ, and because of the relationship between the former lovers.

"Thank you for coming with me." He whispered in her ear.

"You say it in second time." Noin looked at him and smiled slightly, "I also thank you for bringing us here."

He asked her to hold his hand and didn't even want her to let go. Let everyone come and see who his partner is. He just wanted to tell everyone that he was going to reunite with his former fiancée (and by the way, let other single female colleagues give up).

Louise has been following him. It was strange that this child should not have the experience of attending these big occasions, but she was not timid.

"Want a cheesecake?" The buffet table was too high, so Zechs picked up Louise and asked her to choose the food carefully. "The cheesecake here is delicious. Would you like to try it?"

The girl ordered one casually, and she hugged his shoulder and asked, "Will Celia really come?"

"She should come, her parents will also be here." Zechs stroked the child's long ponytail, "As long as she shows up, she will definitely look at the beautiful ribbon on your head."

The child laughed. Because she still has a reason to see her today.

Gradually, there was a burst of music in the venue. It was a live performance by the Orchestra.

  
Sensitive Noin caught this melodious music. This was "An der schonen blauen Donau" by Johann Strauss.

  
Zechs bent over to Noin and stretched out his hand, "This was specially requested for you." He remembered that she loved this Waltz best. On the night of the military school prom, they also performed the first dance under this song. "May I?"

Noin stretched out her hand and grinned. At this moment she felt as if she was back in her youth.

*****************  
Louise did not dance because she found the target person.

The other party found her at the same time.

"I am so surprised that I see you here." Celia deliberately pretended to be an adult, crossing her hands on her chest.

"I am not surprised at all." Louise shrugged.

"You come with your Uncle, right?" She has a look of disdain.

"That's right, my Uncle Zechs invited me and my Mom to come." She wiggled her ponytail deliberately to make the other girl notice.

Seeing the beautiful ribbon, Celia's eyes widened but she didn't say any words of surprise.

Louise smiled triumphantly, then she put her smile away slightly, and said in a serious tone, "I still have something to tell you."

"Tell me what?" Celia scowled, "Tell me you have a new Dad?" Although she blurted out this topic, she didn't dare to talk nonsense anymore.

Louise shrugged again and expressed disapproval of her words of "a new Dad".

"It is wrong for you to describe my Mom and my Uncle by Candy’s father and Mrs. Caston." Louise crouched, "My uncle and Mom are actually Miss Sarah and Prince Edward, they knew each other when they were young. And my Uncle Zechs is an authentic prince of the Sanc Kingdom, and my Mom is also an authentic lady of the Italian nobleman.” She puffed up her chest, but this was her long-prepared lines, “Do you know where Italy and the Sanc Kingdom are located? It's the Europe of the earth. It's the Europe where Candy is. You know it?" After Zechs and her were "reconciled as ever", she was ready to get to know the future Dad she thought. Only two days ago, she found the location of the Sanc Kingdom on the Internet.

When she finished all the lines in one breath, she held her breath and waited for Celia’s response.

Celia was immediately at a loss.

"Celia," Louise folded her hands across her chest and looked at the girl, "Why do you often trouble me? Actually, do you really want to be my friend?" This assumption was also told by Zechs after discussing Celia’s behaviour with her.

When Celia heard this, she blushed involuntarily. Then she got into trouble, "You talk nonsense! I don't want to be friends with you! Who is rare to be friends with you!"

Looking at the shameful and angry Celia, Louise said angrily, "Since you don't want to be friends with me, just forget it. But don't trouble me anymore after you get back to school. It's very childish." At that time, Louise suddenly felt as if she had grown up in an instant.

Celia tilted her mouth, clenched her fists, blushing, and she was about to cry.

Seeing her like this, Louise frowned. She looked pitiful, "Or," Louise reached out to her, "Want to have a try?"

*********  
Noin accepted Zechs' invitation, and the two went to the small garden outside the banquet hall to watch the night scene. The moon is not visible here, but the stars in the sky are enough to make up for this shortcoming. Zechs led Noin for a walk on the path in the garden. This was the first time he felt the warmth of the night after arriving at this colony.

"Thank you for your willingness to come." It seemed already the hundredth times Zechs has thanked her tonight, "Thank you for spending New Year's Day with me."

"Don't be that formality anymore." Noin still felt a little caring about the rejection of his Christmas ball invitation before.

"Zechs, how did you coax Louise?" Noin asked curiously, "She was still..." Thinking of saying it would embarrass him, Noin didn't go on.

He exhaled, with a bitter smile, "Do you want to know the ending of ‘The Story of Candy’?" He suddenly said inexplicably.

Noin quickly realized the implications. "Have you finished watching the entire set of ‘The Story of Candy’?" Surprised by his patience, Noin first called out, and then she lowered her head, "Why are you doing this?"

"Do you really have no idea why am I doing this?" Zechs shook Noin's hand. She wanted to back down, but he held her tightly.

Noin sighed and her expression eased.

"Zechs, we have all changed. As you can see, I am no longer your partner in your army. I have a daughter...I am no longer THAT Noin." She whispered, as if she lost the self-confidence in the past.

Zechs frowned and smiled dissatisfied.

"Why do you say this? Why do you suddenly lose your confidence?" He took a deep breath, looked at the starry sky, remained silent for a while, then responded in a low voice, "We both are no longer kids, and we no longer need that earth-shaking love story. Up to this moment, I don’t need to tell you any sweet words, but I want you to know that I love you no matter in previous or now. You and your daughter are inseparable, I knew it a long time ago. But I still love you... I love you who has a daughter.”

Noin raised her head and looked at him, not only surprised, but also moved. Even when their relationship were very good in the past, she had never heard Zechs used the profound word "love" to confess. This brought her a great shock. Then, she had to feel ashamed for what she said just now. It was so ignorantly, it was also an insult to Zechs' feelings.

Her shoulders shook, and then she immediately lowered her head to prevent the tears rolling in her eyes from falling down.

Then, the two people standing under the stars were silent for a long time.

"So," Zechs couldn't help but softly ask, he lowered his head to look at the woman in front of him, "Can we start again?"

"Didn't you already start unilaterally?" Noin who raised her head again, put on a calm smile.

Hearing her softly words, Zechs was finally able to relax his mind. He couldn't help holding Noin's hand tightly, lowered his head to relax a grateful smile, "That means you can be with me?"

Noin couldn't help laughing when he saw Zechs’ perfection. She gently let go of his clenched hands, "Don’t you think it’s too fast?"

"Okay, you are the boss." Zechs patted his head embarrassedly, and laughed at himself, "As long as... as long as you don't shut me out of the door..."

Noin looked at the man in front of her, feeling that this expression and reaction did not look like the Lightning Count should have. She realized that her previous words really caused him a lot of hurt. She also felt sad suddenly in her heart.

Then, she gently pulled the man's shoulders down, and swiftly pressed her lips on his lips.

"This is a comfort for you, and a reward for your long-lasting love." She looked at him with a faint smile, thanking that the black sky veiled the red on her face so that no one could see it.

Zechs was too surprised to react. He stroked the spot that was touched just now, and after a while he woke up. He smiled slightly, "There are not enough comforts and rewards. Can I have more?"

Noin smiled. It was a peaceful smile.

Seven months and five days after meeting again, the two who had been going around finally reconfirmed their relationship with each other. There are no sweet words under the starry sky, and no oaths, but a frank relationship is enough to satisfy each other. Under this gentle night sky, the perfect combination of OZ legend goes together again, and finally has a happy ending...

** Fin**


End file.
